Heart To Get
by Bombay-Elk
Summary: Kite has been hiding his feelings away from a Wavemaster, and wanted him to arrive in an area to admit his feelings. However, things might not be what Kite had expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't .Hack and never will, I only own the plot. 

**Notice:** This is my fanfiction work, my author's name was originally **ac4cherryz**, but since someone (known as f#$king Fan fiction Net) took off my account, they erased **ALL** of my fics, which some I hadn't even saved. I will be now officially known as **Bombay-Elk** or simply **Elk** in other fanfiction sites.

**A/N:** Ah, well there's a warning for any of you readers reading this fic: Kite might be way OOC in here, but I don't know what I can do to make it less OOC. R&R!

**WARNING NOTICE:** **LISTEN UP! I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYMORE FLAMES!** Don't like it, why the f&$k even bother to review it and continue on reading it? No one's forcing you to read it, less even putting a gun on your head. It gets really irritating with critics/flamers like you to ruin someone's mood, feelings and so on. So if this isn't to your expectations, kindly press the 'Back' button and you may find your desired fic to read and let others who would like to read this fic read it, it wouldn't be fair if you made a complaint and they took the fic off, you're also taking off a fic that some other people might've liked...

Imagine if someone made a complaint of a fic that YOU liked and they took it off, that'll be a bitch, right? 'Sides, **WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND**. With that said, people who liked this fic may continue on reading.

Anyways, on with the show and Happy Reading!

**(8/26/05) - **At the time when I wrote this chapter, I was pretty immature and didn't know much on how to write the story in detail. This idea of mine for Heart To Get happened when I was around maybe 13 or younger, I didn't particularly like rape since it traumatizes the people who experienced it in real life situations, but I needed to do this order for the other parts to play into role and make the story work. I made some changes in the chapter, fixing some misspelling and trying add some more detail and deleting the phrases I repeatingly use, thus showing I'm not a perfect writer ;;.

Although, the changes for this chapter are not very much different, I made it longer and made some things a bit better. I cut out the rape scene which is entirely changed and reedited since when I read it again myself, most of it doesn't make sense and it might've sickened most of the people who read this. **If you would like to see the full version of the lemon scene fully revised/reedited, you can go to: **

**Adult Fanfiction . Net** (go the Google, type in Adult Fanfiction . Net and you'll get the link to it under the author name '**Elk'**)

**Boy Toys Fanfiction** (the same to find the link, go to Google and type in Boy Toys Fanfiction under the author name '**Elk**')

**Media miner . org** (under the name 'ac4cherryz')

**or **

you can just email me for the scene at **ac4cherryz (at) hot mail . com** .

**Warning:** Yaoi (male/male), OOC of characters, sexual content; rape

Heart To Get: **Chapter 1**

* * *

Daybreak flooded into the city of Kyoto, most of the people living in their homes were unaffected by the pouring light that seeped into the dark of their rooms. However, one young man had awoken earlier even before the sunlight had risen over the city, sitting next to his desk and typing on the keys furiously, pausing from time to time and pressing the backspace button, sometimes even typing the same word he had just deleted. 

Scattered cerulean eyes read from the beginning to the end of the sentence quickly, double checking for any misspelled words or other grammical errors he might've missed.

_Alright, let's double check this one more time before sending it to him._ Kite thought nervously, scanning the small passage for the fifth time.

An hour ago, the young Twin Blade had been working on writing an email to a certain Wavemaster and after changing and editing the sentences, Kite has resulted with a simple small message which was difficult for him to think and write:

Subject: Hey Elk

Sender: Kite

**If you're available on today, would you come to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground in the Mac Anu server? I need to tell you something very important. Hope to see you there.**

Clicking the 'send' button, Kite instantly went into 'The World' to meet Elk. Opening his eyes, Kite saw himself in Mac Anu, feeling the cool breeze brushing against his marked cheeks. Kite smiled, after the restoration of The World, CC Corp. updated the online game with more special features. Every user can now use all five senses within the game, making it more realistic and popular all around the globe.

_There's no time to waste now._ Kite thought, rubbing his leather clad wrist nervously. _I have to reach there before Elk does, I can't hold this feeling back any longer..._

It had only been a few weeks before the young hero had realized he had developed deep feelings for the shy Wavemaster, seeing the young boy occasionally when Kite asked him to join him on a journey made his heart flutter. The way Elk stammered so happily with joy when Kite gave him upgraded weapons and armor to him was an adoring and memorable sight for the Twin Blade.

His first reaction when he discovered these unusual feelings for Elk, was overwhelming. Was his head functioning well? He was in love with a _**boy**_, but not just any boy he would joke around in school and cut class with. Elk is different from the others, he's more kind and serene, his voice always so soft and comforting like the touch of a feather. In some ways, Elk had behaved more effeminate than boyish, Kite had discovered. Even the way how the clothing had clung to the small form had shown curves which growing young boys would not develop had signified that.

The first time he had become friends with Elk, his feelings were nothing more than family affection as the young Wavemaster has tried his best to aid him in any possible way he can. But as their frequent meetings increased, so did Kite's attraction towards Elk, and slowly developed the emotions in a higher stage.

He admits he felt jealous when Elk was always following behind Mia, receiving most of his attention, but he reminds himself every time Mia is Elk's very first friend and she's his idol self. She knew Elk longer than he does, so there must've been a deep bond of friendship between them.

_And at the time, when I had to defeat Mia..._ Kite thought sadly, still remaining close to the Chaos Gate.

Recalling the painful memory, the feelings of guilt had seeped onto him. He had to kill her, one of his dearest friends, just to defeat the Wave, not to mention the fact he was also ordered to destroy her from Lios. She died in his arms and Elk saw her life taken away from Kite's own hands, disappearing out of existence. Kite felt his heart crushing in pieces when Elk yelled and turned his back at him, logging off and seeming to never see him again after he realized what Kite had done.

_Then...he saved my life when everyone was being Data Drained, that...that has to be one of the signs!_ Kite confirmed.

Sensing of being too overconfident, Kite shook his head at his assumptions, running a hand through his sea green hair in frustration. All of these points don't seem to get him nowhere.

_I can't jump to conclusions just yet. It could also just mean he wanted to save me because he wanted to do that as an act of apology before he knew what really happened._

The feelings of hope lowered, then brightening up when reoccurring another memory. That journey when Aura emailed both Kite and Elk to come see something that would be born and try to prevent an error from repeating the same mistake that happened long ago. Kite felt his heart soar when he saw Elk's face lighting up in happiness of seeing Mia again, and wanted Kite to call him whenever he's still playing in The World.

_He would always come to me if he's in trouble when Mia wasn't around. Either needing my help or just accompany him. He could've asked BlackRose or someone else to go with him, but he always asked for my company most of the time._

The feelings of confidence had uplifted once more, raising his fist towards the Chaos Gate.

_Now I'm positive he must've felt the same for me, there's just no other reason to explain it!_

Except deep in his heart, a creeping fear of doubt began to arise slowly. But Kite shrugged the feeling off quickly, hoping it wouldn't jinx in the situation he is in now.

"Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!" Kite yelled, three golden rings surrounding him to transport him to his designated location. Without wasting anymore time, Kite ran to the marble built church, slowing down as he hasn't seen any sight of the small Wavemaster in the empty room.

_Maybe he's just signing on, it is pretty early in the morning when I wrote and sent the email to him. _Kite reassured himself, waiting by the rail where the statue of Aura was perched.

As time passed in an incredibly slow pace, the Twin Blade felt agitated by the second. From the time of The Wave, he hadn't felt this nervous, he was determined to restore the game and would even sacrifice his life to regain back its order.

_But this...this is different...it's about taking this relationship to the next level or not...if he feels the same...or if he doesn't..._

The sound of rushing footsteps was heading towards to the church, a quiet sound of panting and the form of Elk's figure appeared at the doorway, running past the long benches and in front of Kite, bending down to his knees to regain his breath.

_I knew I should've woken up early! Kite must've been waiting here standing up for a long time while I was still sleeping!_ Elk thought guiltily, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Sumimasen! I just received your email when you sent it to me over ten minutes ago! Please forgive me!"

All thought left the Twin Blade at the sight in front of him, the Wavemaster's silver blue hair was blown away from Elk's running and glinting in the sunlight. His cheeks flushed hotly as he was breathing heavily for air, and the sight of his pale pink lips glistening from each warm breath that moistened his lips as they leave from him.

Elk isn't pretty, he's _**beautiful**_.

"It's all right Elk, I wasn't waiting that long, I came a little late too," Kite lied, "There's nothing to forgive, I'm not mad."

"Really? I'm pretty much of a deep sleeper on the weekends and I didn't wake up until my alarm went off. When I got dressed and read your email, I realized I was going to be late when you wanted to tell me something really important. What's wrong, is it about Aura?" Elk asked, standing up as his breathing was even.

Kite gulped silently, seeing Elk's innocent wide eyes peering at him curiously. This was it, Kite couldn't back out of this now, not when he promised himself he will confess his feelings today. Kite took a deep breath to steady the pace of his thundering heart, moving away from the rail and walking closer towards Elk.

The crimson eyed Wavemaster blinked in confusion, noticing his movements are causing him to be closer to him, too close to make body contact.

"Kite?" Elk asked again quietly, doubtfully of what Kite might say could be far from about Aura or anything related to The World.

A silent frightening feeling began to unfold in him, an instinct telling him to run away from the tall Twin Blade before he'll have the chance to say something to him. But his body remained frozen and blocked all transmitting warning messages from the brain, suddenly feeling vulnerable in Kite's gaze.

"Elk, the reason why I wanted you to be here is because there is something in my heart that's been hard for me to say to you. I've been hiding this feeling for a long time, but I can't hide it forever since it's been growing and wanting to burst out of me," Kite replied sincerely, his heart caught in the middle in his throat as he tried to muster enough strength to say those three words. Those three words which haunted him in his dreams every single day...

Kite took one of Elk's hands with his own, searching the boy's deep ruby eyes with his tender blue ones.

"_I love you Elk_."

Elk's eyes widened and dropped his staff, shock written all over his face as Kite continued on, his quiet voice becoming stronger after the next word.

"I've realized I liked you more than friend and that liking in my heart for you slowly changed into love. I don't care what everyone would think, I care what you might think," Kite finished softly, his other hand caressing Elk's cheek and gripping the chin gently, yet firmly. His eyes trailed down to those luscious lips, his body automatically moving on its own.

He can't stop himself anymore, he had been waiting for this moment to come and won't waste anymore time to finally achieve what he wanted.

"Kite, I-"

Elk froze when Kite's lips were pressed against his own, the Twin Blade's hand moving away from his chin and wrapping itself around his waist to deepen the kiss more intensely.

They felt warm, real, and soft, those exact words fit into what Kite has been feeling Elk's lips against his. He couldn't believe what he was doing; he hadn't given Elk the chance to tell his own feelings. But his mind was slowly fogging his concentration on reality as he pulled Elk's small frame against his, fitting each other perfectly like destined lovers chosen by God.

A coil unfurled inside the pit of Kite's stomach when just the simple action of lips touching wasn't enough for him. He wanted, he needed more of Elk's taste as he suddenly became bolder, opening his mouth as his tongue slowly licked those supple pink lips, begging for enterance.

A gasp escaped from the timid Wavemaster, slightly parting his lips in surprise from the feel of his friend's soft, yet rough tongue practically licking his lips. Elk's parted lips was just enough for Kite's tongue to slip into the moist cavern, searching more of the stimulating taste which awakened the burning feeling of desire.

Elk raised his hands up slowly to Kite's chest and pushed, forcing himself away from the hacker and breaking the kiss. He hadn't expected that, especially from Kite! He always thought of the Twin Blade as one of his best friends, who would forgive and give everyone a second chance without hesitation. He thought Kite was always treating him more nicely and giving his attention more than anyone else was because he hasn't had many friends.

Now, he knew the reason, and pain came to him as he stepped away from Kite, biting his lower lip, wondering how to reply to Kite in the most calming of words.

"What's wrong?" Kite responded, his eyes slightly unfocused. He wanted to meet those lips again as his own were burning for their touch; he would do anything, anything just to feel them against his own once more.

_Vanilla...that's what he tastes like...vanilla with a hint of cherry in them..._ The thought drifted across the young savior's mind,

"Kite, I haven't told you my response."

Elk casted his eyes downward and looked up at his friend, a sad expression on his face.

"I hadn't known you felt for me that way, and it's...really surprising for me to hear it. But...I'm sorry Kite, I'm afraid I don't feel the same feelings for you. I liked you as a great friend and I thought the reason why you were acting like this is because I haven't gotten many friends and you didn't want me to be left alone. I hope we can still be friends," Elk added hopefully.

Kite's heart was crushed to oblivion, the words ringing in his mind over and over again, disbelief coming to him.

_No...no, it's not true! He's just kidding, he has to be! But Elk doesn't joke around in these kinds of things. I really thought he liked me back!_

Undefined rage sprouted within the hacker, shaking as hate and anger took over his body and mind in control. He so sure...and after all this time waiting and putting up his courage to confess...was for nothing. He was left with nothing, the offer to remain friends is unacceptable, he cannot love Elk as a friend, nor family.

"Kite?" Elk asked worriedly since his friend remains silent, he hoped he hadn't made Kite sad or angry; he didn't want to hurt his friends, especially losing them. Elk knew their friendship wouldn't be the same again, now that Kite has told him his feelings, it would be awkward.

"No Elk, we can't be friends, I can't allow that anymore now I have told you my feelings," Kite whispered angrily, raising his head to meet Elk, "I've loved you for a long time, and this is what I receive? I don't want to be just friends, I wanted it to be more than that!"

Elk took a step back, shocked to see this hidden, dark side from the hacker, but the young hero shot out his hand and gripped his arm tightly to prevent from moving away from him.

"Kite, stop it! You're scaring me! Let go!" The Wavemaster pleaded, pain shooting up his arm as Kite's grip increased.

He looked up at Kite in fear, and saw the once adventurous warm eyes in a cold gaze, no hint of joy in them. The sudden change of emotion in Kite's eyes made the Wavemaster become even more frightened, knowing of what power Kite contain which can cause utter destruction.

* * *

**(WARNING: For the sake of not having this account deleted as well, you must either go the websites I listed up above the Author's Notes, my Bio page or simply email me for the lemon scene. **

**Also, if you are not comfortable with rape, it isn't exactly necessary to read the lemon, but I really highly recommend it so you can understand how Elk feels afterward and what are the consequences Kite has to face later on. **

**For everyone else who doesn't mind, continue on going to the sites I listed, it's very much changed into a more better lemon scene I hope. I'm really sorry about doing this, but I cannot risk of losing this second account. Once again, I'm really sorry!)**

* * *

"I love you Elk..." Kite whispered, nuzzling his head into the crook of Elk's neck, placing small kisses and bites before going into a deep slumber. 

Elk sobbed quietly, turning his head away from the sleeping face of his friend and laid there for a while, tired and exhausted from all the pain and pleasure he felt. After a moment or two, Elk roughly pushes Kite's body away from his own and tried to curl into a ball, continuing to sob. Kite, one of his own best friends, had broken him to pieces and broke their friendship. He had broken two of the most important parts of himself: his heart and soul.

Mustering what strength he has left, Elk tried freeing himself from the rope, his wrists bleeding from the material scratching and bruising him. After many attempts, Elk pulled the rope with all his strength in one last attempt and the knot gave way, releasing his hands from its tight hold.

Elk couldn't help but let out another cry of anguish, whimpering as he brought his knees closer to him, wrapping his arms around them.

_Why? Why would he do this? I...I..._

Elk shook his head, reaching for his staff, wincing as the bite marks that were all over his body was stretched and flaring in pain. Grabbing hold of the staff, Elk used it to get himself up, limping out to the door. Looking back at the sleeping form of the Twin Blade, Elk felt his eyes watering again.

_Why Kite? I thought...we would always be friends..._

Looking outside of the background, Elk shivered and trembled at the slight breeze from outside caressing his naked body. Slowly, Elk raised his staff, three golden rings surrounding him to lead him back to Root Town, where his clothes and wounds would recover as if nothing ever happened. No one will find out about what had happened to him, no one would ever believe of Kite possessing a dark side of himself, he's alone...with no one to turn to...

A thought drifted across his mind before he disappeared and was transported to Mac Anu.

_Why me?_**

* * *

****A/N:**

**(8/26/05)** - I still need to fix some of the things in this chapter since some parts doesn't seem to make sense, I tried my best to improve this chapter, but with class coming up soon, it'll take time for me to change it. I'll also change some parts in Chapter 2, 3, and 4 to see if I can improve it, along with my beta to change the chapters be a little more better.

-ac4cherryz a.k.a Elk


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't .Hack and never will, I only own the plot.

**A/N**: In this story, Tsukasa is both a boy in the Real World and The World.

**Warning**: Yaoi (male/male)

Heart To Get: **Chapter 2**

"I'll trade you 10 Golden Axe for a Madhat."

Laughter and chatter surrounded the solitary Wavemaster Tsukasa as he gave a deep scowl to the other players and continued to look at the clear water of the fountain, sitting on the edge of it in Carmina Gadelica. Why did he have to choose this root town out of all servers? He could've gone to Dun Lorieage or the Aerial Fort, which were much quieter, but he felt too lazy to even walk to the Chaos Gate.

Subaru, Bear, Crim, B.T, all of them were online, living him alone in The World. Even Mimiru isn't available, then remembering how she has final exams coming up in a couple of weeks, needing every single scrap of time to study and be prepared for it. Tsukasa chuckled at that part, Mimiru isn't exactly the studying type at times, especially on exams. After the incident of him returning back to the real world, it's as if he was reborn again to a new and better life.

He decided to accept Bear's offer of him becoming his guardian, moving away from his father and starting life anew, smelling the delicious aroma of bacon, hearing the news on television, tasting the tempting dinners Bear had made every night, and feeling the love and care he receives from Bear and his friends, which he treasured the most. He had much to catch up in the real world, going back to his classes and doing things what a normal teenager would do.

Since he wanted to find out more about everything he has been missing, he rarely went back to The World until a sudden urge made him go towards it, the headset and the control and the computer slightly cased with dust, showing how many months he hasn't touched them.

The urge made him slightly worried, but figured it might be that everyone would be there, considering how The World was increasingly becoming popular over the months. Now, he seems the urge is just a fluke, to tease him to waste his spare time for nothing.

He remembers Bear out in a business trip, leaving him by himself in the house, B.T might've been with him, seeing how their relationship is slowly blossoming. Crim must've been having some sort of business troubles, and Subaru.

_Subaru...I haven't seen her for a long time..._ Tsukasa thought, remembering the young Heavy Axeman. The last time the Wavemaster had seen Subaru was at summer vacation, which she would visit him once he got out of class.

Ever since when the Crimson Knights have been disbanded, Subaru has been on The World less frequently, becoming like a mere ghost to be seen by other players. The only people that are just bothering Tsukasa are players who wanted to trade with him or ask assistance for a journey, which he rudely declined. Today is one of his which he wasn't in the mood to be disturbed by someone he doesn't know.

_All in all, I have nothing better to do. _Tsukasa sighed_. What a waste of time._

A familiar sound of rings was heard behind him and Tsukasa sighed in irritancy, his scowl deeper.

_Great, more company. The more people coming here, the louder everyone's going to be._

As if everyone had heard his thoughts, the chatter instantly stopped, a faint sound of footsteps echoing.

_At least all of them had shutten up_. Tsukasa thought, continuing to look at the water. He didn't care what caused them to be silent, only to be thankful as silence was only heard.

* * *

"What happened to him?"

"Are they real?"

"I thought you'd be in full health once you return into a root town!"

Whispers were made by other players as they stared at Elk, who slowly walked away from the, ignoring their hushed voices.

By the time when he had returned to Carmina Gadelica, his clothes were returned back to their original state, but what had surprised the players were the bruises and wounds he have on himself.

The twin bite marks were still visible from his bruised lips, the dark marks and bruises seen on his neck, most of them covered by his hair. Elk didn't understand it himself why his injuries weren't healed as they were supposed to, but he can't do nothing as each step he took made a great bolt of pain running up and down through his body.

Elk's eyes remained unreadable, pain still flaring all over his body as the players slowly started to talk loudly again. He looked up, seeing the fountain where he usually goes to sit and look around.

_Why?_ Elk thought, continuing to walk to the fountain. _It doesn't..._

The young Wavemaster sat on the edge of the fountain, biting his lip to keep from whimpering in fear and pain, making silent muffled cries as he gazed at his reflection, one lavender eye gazing at him back.

Matte..._lavender?_

* * *

_Great, does this person have to cry?_ Tsukasa groaned, looking at the water and saw a crimson eye gazing at him, and for a moment, he froze.

Since when did he have crimson red eyes?

Tsukasa looked up, instantly regretting what he did just now when it'll affect his life forever.

Sad and shocked eyes gazed at him back, his pale face flushed as a trail of tears were seen on his marked cheeks. His silver blue hair was now dull as if it was joining the boy's pain. The stubborn Wavemaster held his breath, regaining his composure as he turned away, handing the boy a small bottle with green liquid.

"Here," Tsukasa croaked out, clearing his throat as his eyes were slightly wide from shock, his heart thundering madly.

* * *

Elk gave a silent gasp as he sees the full face of another Wavemaster turning and looking at him. He is older than Elk as the gray haired Wavemaster continued to look at him, his face more mature and sharper.

Purple orbs met crimson red, his gaze seeming as if he can see what remaining soul Elk has left, searching. His face is paler than Elk's as the red marks on his cheeks and eyes made him a little more lively. His silver gray hair glinted as they continued to look at each other, each of the spitting image.

_He...looks like...me.._ Elk thought, his mouth slightly parted and his face flushing to a deeper shade.

_He looks familiar...I know I met him somewhere, but where was it?_ Elk pondered.

The shy Wavemaster tried not to move to break this moment, his sorrow and pain momentarily forgotten as the purple eyed Wavemaster's image burned into his mind. In a sense, he felt as if he seen him somewhere before, but it wasn't here, somewhere in a strange place.

_What's happening to me? I've never felt like this before..._

Elk almost cried out as the boy turned away, breaking the gaze. A bottle of green liquid appeared in front of his face, slightly confused, "Huh?"

"Here," the boy said, holding out the potion to Elk as he continues to look away.

The pain from Elk's wounds flared out alive to ten fold as he stuttered slightly, his face reddening more, "Th-thank you."

Elk reached for the potion with his shaky, bruised hands, wincing at the slight pain. His finger accidentally brushed against the gray haired Wavemaster, choking back a gasp as he felt the coldness in them. By now, most of his blood rushed to his head as Elk quickly replied an apology, moving his fingers away as he shakily took hold of the potion.

Slowly, he opened the cork and drank its contents, relief washing over his body as he felt the wounds healing quickly, the pain no more. He gave a sigh of relief, sniffling as he rubbed and wiped the tears away hastily, embarrassed of showing his weakness to the other Wavemaster.

"I'm sorry, I must be a bother to you."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I must be a bother to you."

_Yeah, more like a pain._ Tsukasa thought.

"To tell you the truth, not exactly."

Tsukasa's mouth formed these words on their own as they escaped from his lips, shocking himself and the red eyed boy.

"There has to be something wrong to make you feel sad or in pain," Tsukasa continued on.

_What the hell am I doing?_

It was the boy's turn to look away as Tsukasa moved his gaze to meet the boy's, seeing the Wavemaster's hands gripping his blue skirt tightly.

"If it bothers you, you don't have to tell me. You don't even know me, so you can't tell to a nobody like myself. Being alone with a trouble in mind will just make it worse I guess," Tsukasa replied, getting up as the boy still remained silent for some time, becoming a little irritated. Picking up his staff, he began to walk away, sighing.

"Don't leave," a quiet voice came from the sad Wavemaster, soft and melodic.

Tsukasa stopped and looked back, eyes slightly widened as the boy turned his head to meet his eyes, his own filled with hope, sadness, almost melancholic.

"Don't go, please. I...I have no one else to talk to, all of my friends are offline, I'm the only one alone."

"Is that all? To just talk?" Tsukasa asked, sounding a little cold and annoyed, not really expecting this protest from the boy.

"...no...You...you were nice to me, you gave me a potion to recover and...you're my friend now," the boy murmured softly.

_Friend?_ Tsukasa thought, surprise written on his face as his lips have a mind on their own again.

"I don't like it when people just suddenly cry their eyes out over for something, breaking the sudden peace I'm enjoying. It annoys me and it gets me irritated, so I do whatever I can to shut them up."

A sudden stab came to Tsukasa's heart as the surprised look from the boy's face changed to hurt and pain, looking away as his frame was starting to shake visibly, standing up as well.

"I'm-i'm sorry. You should've told me I was bothering you instead of lying. I would've leave and went someplace else."

With that, the Wavemaster took his staff and walked away, shaking as he tried to hold back new tears.

"Wait," Tsukasa replied, going after him, wanting to apologize.

The boy didn't hear him as he went on, closing his eyes. _Mostly no one wanted to be my friend, both here and in the real world._

"Wait!" Tsukasa replied a little louder, going in front of the Wavemaster, putting a gloved hand to the boy's shoulder.

* * *

Elk's eyes snapped open as he felt the familiar cold hand on his shoulder, looking up as lavender met crimson again, a tear escaping his eye and trailing down his cheek. "I'm sorry, it's just..." The older Wavemaster sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'm alone too, no one I knew is online and..." The Wavemaster stopped, his eyes glancing at the tear.

Elk quickly looked away from him, mentally scolding himself for crying again.

"It-it's nothing! I'm okay, really," Elk stammered, until feeling the cold hand cupping his cheek, using gentle force for Elk to meet the older Wavemaster's face. All attempts or excuses to leave disappeared away from Elk's mind as he sees lavender eyes softening.

He opened his mouth to speak until the cold Wavemaster made a soothing sound, slowly wiping away the tear with his thumb, causing Elk to blush more.

* * *

Tsukasa felt more stabs in his heart as he sees a lone tear trailing on the boy's cheek, looking away to prevent from Tsukasa seeing his weakness again.

_I made him cry, just when he's suffering enough as it is._ Tsukasa thought, guilt seeping in.

_Why do I always cause pain? Whether I do it on purpose or not, I always hurt someone._

Tsukasa placed a hand on the boy's cheek, a rising feeling of warmth encasing his hand and spreading through his body as he turned the boy's head slowly and gently to meet his gaze.

He didn't want the boy to shy away from him, not when he had said he's his friend now.

Tsukasa gazed at the boy's eyes again, seeing the pain and confusion in those depths, along with sadness. He noticed the boy opened his lips slightly to speak, but he shushed him with a gentle sound, wiping the tear away, not wanting the boy to speak just yet. He marveled of how soft, warm and smooth the boy's cheek is, how a simple touch made him lost for words.

"I'm sorry," Tsukasa replied softly, slowly caressing the boy's cheek.

"I wasn't lying when I said you're not bothering me it's just I don't know why you would want to talk to me. Out of everyone, you chose me, who's always alone, taking things for granted, and I'm sure not as nice as you think I might be."

"Usually, people will leave me alone, not bothering to talk to me or anything, so I'm used to it. But lately, people kept bothering me to trade or going on a journey and I'm not used to the chatter like everyone else. But...you're different...I don't know how..." Tsukasa murmured.

The boy's eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his cheek deeper into Tsukasa's palm, softly speaking.

"To me, you seem nice, and I know how it feels to be alone. But, I don't like being by myself, it's as if I'm lost and you seem to be the one leading me. I...I don't want to be alone, I was actually hoping if you would join me along...with me."

Tsukasa felt the boy's cheeks getting warmer as they started to redden.

"W-we don't have to talk if you want, we could just take a walk on a field, destroy some monsters in the way, and you can always email me if you would like to meet up. I thought since we're both alone, we can do something together."

The boy pulled away from Tsukasa's hand as he shook his head, his face completely visible of the shade of a cherry.

"Bu-but, if you want to be alone and you don't want my company, I'll understand! You don't have to join me for my sake, I don't want you to feel like it's your fault or responsibility."

A tiny smile formed on Tsukasa's lips as he found the blushing and stuttering from the boy immensely cute.

Wait...**_Cute_**?

"No...I'd like that very much, I don't mind at all."

The boy looked up, eyes wide and filled with new hope, "R-really?"

Tsukasa shrugged, a glint in his eyes, "We're friends now, right? I have lots of time in my hands, and I don't want it to go to waste by staying in one place."

Tsukasa's heart gave a leap as a smile came its way to the boy's face. A clatter of the Wavemaster's staff echoed as the small boy hugged Tsukasa, burying his face into the silver haired boy's chest.

"Thank you," he whispered.

The small frame felt soft and gentle against Tsukasa's as he pulled the boy closer to him, returning the embrace awkwardly, a red line drifting across Tsukasa's cheeks.

"You're welcome," Tsukasa replied as they parted, the boy blushing again as he picked up his staff, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, I wish I can stay longer, but I have to leave for a while, dinner's ready. I'll give you my member address," the boy replied, giving him his address.

"I see, I'm mostly on everyday, but I'll email you," Tsukasa said, giving the Wavemaster his.

Elk giggled a little and smiled, his mood lightening as he started to walk to the Chaos Gate.

"Okay then! I'll see you soon...umm...you haven't told me your name!" The boy laughed as Tsukasa followed after him.

"Tsukasa," the Wavemaster replied, until remembering, "You hadn't told me yours!"

Elk looked back, a blossoming smile on his face, "It's Elk."

* * *

Eyelids were opened to reveal drowsy sea-blue eyes, blinking a couple of times. Giving out a groan, Kite sat up, panting slightly as he shut his eyes, trying to remember what happened earlier. A whirl of memories surrounded his mind, each displaying for a moment, voices echoing around him.

_The feel of Elk's soft and warm skin, those sweet tempting lips, the melodic cry of Kite's name that fall painfully from him. Those pain filled tears streaming on Elk's cheeks as Kite ignored his pleas, his anger and lust taking control over him._

Kite gasped as he opened his eyes again, looking as his side where the Wavemaster once lay. There wasn't any sight of him, barely even a hair as the empty spot was replaced with torn clothing, blood and semen.

The Twin Blade looked down at himself, suddenly already feeling the stickiness and sweat clinging to him, reeking of the smell of sex.

_Wha...what did I do? _Kite asked himself, horror creeping onto him.

_Kite, this hurts! Stop it, please! NO KITE! DON'T DO IT! I'M SORRY!_

_I love you Elk._

The Hacker's eyes went wide open and glossy as he remembered the blood curdling scream, his harsh words and treatment as he continued to take the young boy, satisfying for his release.

Tears were cornering his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand, realization dawning.

_I...I raped him...he didn't feel the same for me...and I lost control.._. Kite thought, his vision fogging.

_He tried to stop me, he was afraid of me...but I wouldn't let him go...I hurt him, I didn't care if he wanted this, I took him against his will..._

A soft whimper escaped from Kite as he wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold, becoming dizzy as he blinked warm tears cornering his eyes.

_He begged me to stop...but I wouldn't let him go...I broke him...and I can't fix it back._

He bit his lip harshly, blood surfacing as a muffled sob emitted from him, the remaining dust of his heart and friendship of him and Kite blown away.

_He doesn't deserve this pain...never...I'm _sorry Elk...I'm so sorry...

Sobs wracked through Kite's body, feeling worse by each minute as he continues to remember the screams and images from the previous event happening. His cries were magnified as it echoed around in the church while Kite continued to hold himself, his nails digging into his skin so deep that it left red crescent marks. This action continued until the Twin Blade couldn't cry anymore, fear and dread on his eyes.

_I have to find him..._ Kite thought, his soft sobs reducing to small sniffles.

Slowly standing, ignoring the fact he's barely covered by any shred of clothing, Kite slowly started to walk out from the room, raising his hand, three golden rings surrounding him and he was gone.

* * *

Tsukasa looked at the ground, his fingers playing with the blades of grass as random thoughts came around his mind. He was waiting at Dun Lorieag, where Elk emailed he would meet him there once he's done eating dinner in the real world.

_What am I doing?_ Tsukasa pondered, twisting the grass idly, a confused look on his face.

_What came over me to accept his company? I really wasn't in the mood to be bothered until he showed up and there's just something...something..._

Tsukasa's fingers felt the cold moist soil as he looked down, seeing an empty patch of soil as all the blades of grass were pulled and twisted away from its roots by Tsukasa's fingers. Soil was collected into his fingernails as he continued to dig into the rich Earth, the cold and moist soil awakening him from his thoughts.

_Something about him made me feel...different._ Tsukasa concluded, reoccurring of his heart giving a large leap and his weird actions towards the young boy. _It's kind of like when I was with Subaru...but it's more different and deeper than that.._

The Wavemaster sighed, he does not like where this is going, especially when he is certainly acting out of character towards Elk which shocked him.

_But...did I do the right thing? Being his friend I mean. He doesn't look the type who tricks people by acting he's alone. He's all by himself and someone must've done something to him to make him cry, not to mention those wounds all over himself._ Tsukasa continued, twisting new strands of grass before stopping himself.

_Since when do I care about someone I even hardly know yet?_

"...kasa! Tsukasa"

Looking up, Tsukasa saw a small figure of Elk running towards him, his arm waving at him.

Tsukasa stood up, nodding as Elk was now in front of him, taking deep breaths.

"You didn't really have to run, I could've just gone to you instead."

"Sorry! I came a little late and you seemed to be thinking about something important so I didn't want to interrupt you," Elk replied between breaths.

"It was nothing important, don't worry about it. So, you want to talk?"

"If you want, or maybe we could just walk around on a filed where there's no one to bother us. I know a great place where we can have a nice walk or just talk. Not much people really know about this field," the Wavemaster insisted.

Tsukasa shrugged, "Whichever is fine by me, it doesn't really matter."

Elk beamed at him, "Okay! Let's go to the Chaos Gate then."

Both Wavemasters raised their staffs, Tsukasa repeating the same words after Elk was the red eyed Wavemaster shouted it out.

Tsukasa looked around at the field, his face emotionless, but his eyes sparkled with a different story.

The field was filled with cherry blossom trees, dewed grass sparkling like the rarest of diamonds as a gentle breeze caressed the two players.

_I never thought there was a field like this..._

"How'd you find this field?"

"My friend Mia showed me this field, though she never told me how she finds it...You like it?" Elk asked timidly, glancing hopefully at Tsukasa.

"It's nice...and peaceful," Tsukasa murmured, looking at Elk's eyes.

A light pink smeared on Elk's cheeks as he shyly smiled, taking Tsukasa's hand, "Come on! I know a nice spot where we can sit! Unless you would like to take a walk around here instead."

"Whichever is fine for you, I'm invited here by you. I've never knew there's a field like this before," Tsukasa said as he allowed himself to be led by Elk, the young Wavemaster's hands soft and warm to his touch, the familiar warmth engulfing around him again.

"Me neither! But she wanted to show me this when The World went back to normal," Elk replied as they suddenly stopped.

Tsukasa wanted to ask Elk of what did he mean of The World becoming back to normal until he looked at the place where they halted at.

It was a clear wide space of grass, Sakura trees surrounding, protecting the wide space as a rocking chair was placed at the middle of the clear land, rocking back and forth from the dancing winds.

Tsukasa was lost for words as Elk smiled at him, squeezing his hand slightly, moving his hand away from his and going to the rocking chair, setting his staff at the grass next to him. He rocked himself back and forth, closing his eyes slightly before opening them again.

"I like being here, but when someone's with me. Every time, after Mia and I were done on a journey to find Aromatic Grass, we came here to rest. I was going to show this place to Kite, but..." He looked down, becoming silent.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, he's the one who made you cry? But that doesn't explain about the wounds you have when I first saw you. He left you in a dungeon or something?"

Anger began to seep in Tsukasa as he scowled, "Then he's no friend at all, he's the same like everyone else. They take advantage of someone's trust, then leaving in a vulnerable position, finished having the things they wanted. That's why most people in real life don't trust each other, you give them your trust and they shatter you, throwing you away as if you're useless. In this game, everyone has an advantage to do something horrible to each other, they're not always what they seem."

"That's not true Tsukasa!"

The lavender eyed Wavemaster looked at Elk, whose eyes were held with shock.

"That's not true, not completely. Some people sometimes just want to make friends...not everyone are the same...Everyone is unique in a different way. You never know if you can trust that person unless if you give them a chance or else you'll keep on assuming they're not to be trusted...and Kite...I don't know, he's never like that before. He's always so kind to me and he always tries to help me or be there for me. He was one of my bestest friends, like he's family to me..." Elk murmured, twisting his fingers.

Tsukasa's eyes harden as something stirred deep within him as Elk's voice still seem to reveal a sign of care for Kite.

"So you would still forgive him? After what he did to you?"

Elk stiffened, but relaxed as he remembered Tsukasa still hadn't known what had really happened, "I...I don't know," he sighed.

"I don't think you should, but it's your decision if you would want to continue being his friend."

The silver blue haired boy's eyes widen slightly as Kite's voice rang into his mind.

_No Elk, we can't be friends, I can't allow it. I've loved you for a long time and this is what I receive? I don't want to be just friends, I wanted it to be more than that!_

Elk's eyes were filled with pain again, "Then again, you may be right Tsukasa…"

Tsukasa looked up, a spark of hope fluttering. Wait...Why does he wish Elk doesn't forgive this Kite character? Why does this Kite made him feel as if he wanted to summon his guardian and allow it to send Kite into the realms of pain, maybe possibly death?

"...but, something tells me to forgive him. Like it's not really as it seems to be…"

Again, Tsukasa felt the branch of anger burning intensely again, his eyes narrowing as he gripped the staff tighter.

"I don't know," Elk sighed sadly, putting a hand on the side of his head as his gloved hand went through the tresses of his hair, utterly confused.

"I'm not good at these situations to choose, it's as if I choose something, it turns out to be a bad choice...and that time when I saw Kite with Mia."

Elk shut his eyes tightly closed as both of his hands were on his chest, resting where the heart is placed.

Tsukasa glanced at the small boy, curious to hear what he has to say of what Kite might've done wrong.

"Kite killed her, and I tried to heal her, but it wouldn't work. I didn't understand why he killed her before, because I didn't listen to him. Mia changed into some sort of creature and killed me before I can figure out what is going on. When I logged back, I've missed what happened and saw her dying, and I thought, he had killed my very first friend I made here in The World. Then I never spoke to him again," Elk whispered.

"But I was supposed to meet him and Black Rose and my other friends to save The World. I carried the vaccine for it, and then I heard what happened. Mia was trapped, like she was some experiment, and she didn't wanted to be like she was before. Then I knew I was selfish, only to care of myself and not for everyone else. It was my fault to assume things from the start. Kite was trying to do what's best for everyone, not for himself."

"So, you never saw Mia again?"

"She's alive now," Elk replied, remembering the mysterious cat figure, "But, she was different when I first saw her, she was in a smaller cat form"

Tsukasa's eyes widen, "Cat?"

"Well, she's always been a cat, but she has red eyes and she wore a hat and strange clothes. She has like a star on one eye. It didn't look like Mia, but I had a feeling it was her..."

A pair of arms gripped Elk's shoulders, eyes wide as Tsukasa shook him, "W-where did you see him?"

Elk's eyes too went wide as Tsukasa's shocked expression.

"H-he? Mia is not a boy, she's a girl!"

"No! I know that cat player, but it's not a she. His name..." Tsukasa bit his lip, the emotionless mask he wore sliding away as sadness engulfed him, "His name was Maha, he saved me and my other friend's life so we can wake Aura and I never saw him again. He sacrificed his life for us."

"Aura? You know Aura?"

"She's my friend, my first friend to make in The World. You know her too?"

"Sort of, but Kite knows her more than I do, he carries the bracelet."

"Bracelet?"

"I don't know, but Mia can see it, and it has some sort of power in it. It lets him go to forbidden areas and Data Drain monsters to their lowest form. The bracelet and Aura has some sort of connection with each other that lets Kite see her more."

"Weird..." Tsukasa mutters, "You know some of the people I know. Do you know someone named Sora? Subaru? Crim? Bear? B.T?"

Elk snapped his head up, "Now that you mentioned it, I remembered I've seen you somewhere before..."

* * *

"...so, memories of myself and my other friends were in the church?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, how did you leave them there?"

"I don't know...This is just strange," Tsukasa muttered, putting a hand behind his neck.

"But all of this happened a long time ago. You've been in The World for a long time now right?"

Tsukasa's grip on his staff went tight, "I don't want to talk about it," he replied coldly.

Elk's eyes soften, realizing he had hit a weak spot, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember it."

The young Wavemaster sees Tsukasa's form relaxing again, then setting his staff on the ground.

"It's okay, it's just I don't want to remember it, and I know you didn't do it on purpose. You don't have to apologize."

Elk's cheeks began to redden slightly, quickly replying an "Ok."

A small smile came to Tsukasa's lips, and Elk choked back a gasp of how Tsukasa should smile more often, making him look cuter then before.

"So..."

"Y-yes?" Elk asked nervously, moving away from the rocking chair and shyly sat next to Tsukasa, moving a little fair distance away. He didn't want to make his new friend uncomfortable or think what it seems.

"Why do you collect Aromatic Grass? It's practically worthless to trade, less even sell," Tsukasa replied, silently wishing for the timid Wavemaster to come a little closer than moving away.

Huh? **Wishing?**

"Mm? Oh...well, because Mia was collecting them, and I guess it became a hobby for me. When Mia's not around, I try to find some on my own so I could give them to her like a gift. Also, even if it is worthless, it somewhat has a reason to be here, right?"

Tsukasa nodded, "I see, so maybe it is a great use for something else. Without it, none of this might've happened."

Elk smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Also, I think Aromatic Grass helps Mia by regaining her memories back, I'm not sure."

The gray haired Wavemaster nodded silently, looking at the cherry blossoms trees, sighing, "You seem to have great friends."

Elk blushed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm lucky to have them. Black Rose, Mistral, Wiseman, Natsume, Ryoko, Helba...everyone. I'm also lucky to have you as my friend," he added shyly, his face reddening a little more.

Tsukasa turned his head to meet his gaze, searching his, "Really?"

Elk laughed and nodded, "Mmhmm! No one's ever been this nice to me! There's just something about you that makes me feel I can tell you everything. You're really a great person Tsukasa."

Tsukasa looked away a little, his own face turning a light shade of pink, "Thanks Elk. I'm lucky you're my friend as well, I trust you."

Elk smiled, "I'm glad."

Both Wavemasters then went silent, listening to the wind dancing around with the Sakura trees.

Tsukasa took a secret glance at Elk at the corner of his eyes, his breathing suddenly hitched at the scene he was looking.

Elk had a gentle smile on his face, his eyes closed as he leaned back a little, swinging his feet playfully in the air. His long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, which were a quiet shade of pink.

His face was contorted in such silent happiness which in turn made Tsukasa feel the mysterious sensations in him again. There is no other word to describe the boy in front of him, he's **_beautiful_**.

His lavender eyes slowly trailed down to those pale rosy lips, glinting from the sunlight. They looked so soft and warm, maybe it might also taste sweet if he just went closer to Elk and press his own lips to his...

Quickly, the stubborn Wavemaster looked away, eyes wide as his heart started to thump madly, as if it was running for a marathon.

What the hell is wrong with him? Such thoughts like that about Elk, who's one of his new friends, who's been nice to him even though he was harsh towards him back.

**_But what is so wrong to think about him like that? He does seem beautiful, nonetheless attractive..._** a voice came from the back of his mind.

_It's wrong!_ Tsukasa yelled, his cheeks reddening more.

_It's not normal to think of him like that! Especially when he's a guy! I don't even know him that well!_

**_Yet._** His conscious added. **_Soon enough, he'll tell you everything about himself, giving you his full trust and you would take the opportunity to do what you would want with him. Or are you saying, if he's a girl, then you'll want him to be more than a friend to yo_u.**

_...N-no! He's only my friend, and it's not right to think of take an advantage of him. _Tsukasa thought, sighing. _Not like when some people were taking advantage of me before, confusing me of which is right and which is wrong._

Elk opened his eyes, sensing a sudden negative vibe radiating from Tsukasa as he looked at him. Tsukasa had a frown on his face, looking as if he was arguing about something in his mind.

_I wonder what he's thinking? Does he think he shouldn't have been with me at all?_ Elk thought worriedly, his hand stretching out to Tsukasa's shoulder.

_Elk is not the kind of person who goes behind your back. He's kind, gentle, and always faithful, he would never betray his friends._

"Tsukasa."

A hand gently shook his shoulder, fishing him out of his thoughts as his eyes met with worried red ones.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tsukasa replied, smiling a little, "Don't worry about me, I was just thinking about something."

Elk nodded, giving a light squeeze as he let go, until he looked up at the sky, then looking back at Tsukasa with a sad look.

"I have to log out, my parents wanted me to get ready for some sleep tonight. I wish we could've stayed longer."

"It's all right, besides, it is pretty late," Tsukasa reasoned, hinting out the darkened sky, "We could meet up again sometime, today's been nice."

"C-can we meet up tomorrow?" Elk asked timidly, twisting his fingers nervously as he waited for Tsukasa's answer.

"Maybe we can go on a journey, just for fun, or we can meet up in here again and talk. Th-that is, if you're not busy or you'll be with your friends, I don't want to interrupt you if you'll be on a journey with your other friends."

"Sure," Tsukasa agreed, admiring Elk's stuttering and flushed cheeks. He couldn't help but smile as Elk's eyes brightened up at his agreement, "I wouldn't mind meeting up again tomorrow, I'm sure I don't have anything to do, so don't worry about it. Just email me where we'll meet up tomorrow and I'll come right over. I usually log in early in the morning, so don't think you'll be interrupting"

"O-ok Tsukasa," Elk replied, picking up his staff and standing up, Tsukasa following suit. Elk smiled at him, "Thank you for coming here with me, it means a lot to me."

Tsukasa nodded, seeing Elk walking away, turning to meet his gaze, waving and smiling happily.

"Good night!"

Tsukasa smiled, waving back as a set of golden rings surrounded Elk and disappeared.

Suddenly, Tsukasa stopped waving, looking at his hand in wonder as he suddenly realized what he had just done.

_What's making me feel this way...?_

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: (10/1/05) I would have to apologize for not updating these chapters much earlier than expected, but I'm already having enough pressure with schoolwork and completing chapter 7. There aren't really many much changes, but I wanted to update all of the chapters here, though I would have to cut out the lemony parts. It wouldn't be fair if I updated the seventh chapter in one website and hadn't update it in here, ne? So I'll try to upload the chapters one by one when I have time.

Also, I would love to thank my faithful reviewers who remained to read and review this fic, along with new reviewers who took interest:

Helbaworshipper – One of my dearest reviewers, I'm so glad you haven't forgotten about this fic (though most people did from what I've seen…). Thank you for the welcoming and I promise from now on, I WILL finish this fic! –cries- Thank you, it really made me feel warm…

Silver-Eyed Hyuuga - -huggles tightly- Hyuuga-sama, I'm really honored! Unfortunately, most people think rape is a serious thing happening presently, I can't blame them… I'm happy you loved it, though I think it sucks… both you and Helbaworshipper really made my day!

Mizuki hikari – Hikari-san, you have no idea how much it hurts me to write of Elk being raped… He is one of my favorite characters in .Hack, but it was necessary for this plot of mine to continue. I'm sorry for doing this, but it won't happen again, I assure you (he won't suffer any longer!). Nevertheless, thank you for your review, it made me happy. 

**At the next chapter**: regaining back a lost friendship, discovering love for the first time, and...Aromatic Grass?

-Elk

"The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in. But I've learned, that deep down, there's a light that never goes out"  
-Sora, Kingdom Hearts


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't .Hack, only the plot.

Happy Reading!

**Key**: - - - - means in a different time, place. ---- means at the same time, but possibly at a different place.

**Note**: In this story, Tsukasa is both a boy in the Real World and The World.

**Warning:** Yaoi (male/male)

**Heart To Get:** Chapter 3

"Rue Zot!"

"Mi Ani Zot!"

The monster gave it's last roar as it slumped to the ground, dead as it turned gray and disappearing away, leaving the two Wavemasters alone. Elk cheered as he gained another level, Tsukasa congratulating him before using a Fortune Wire at the Tricky Treasure Box, opening to see its contents.

"What you found in there Tsukasa?" Elk asked, going to his side. Already on their fifth journey to head to another dungeon, both Wavemasters have quickly leveled up as they defeated monsters on a higher level than them.

"Nothing really important," Tsukasa replied, lifting a bottle and scroll, "Pretty useless to help us in our journey."

"Not they're not," Elk countered, "Phoenix Down and Wizard's Bane would help us sooner or later. If we wasted our magic on defeating many monsters and we don't have enough to heal ourselves, they can be very useful!"

Tsukasa nodded, "Good point."

Elk smiled, "Not everything is worthless, and each has its own use and purpose, Tsukasa. Think of the positive side of things."

"I know," Tsukasa replied, giving the items in Elk's hands, "You take them, I don't really need it."

"Really? Thank you Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa grunted a little, looking away as his cheeks redden a little as he started to continue walking through the hallway and going to the next floor, "You're welcome."

Elk giggled as he followed after him, putting away the items as he prepared himself for what was yet to come in the next floor. Ever since the day when they met in Carmina Gadelica, the shy Wavemaster couldn't help smiling as Tsukasa would appear whenever they go on a journey, leading the way to the dungeon.

After their long adventure, they would return to Elk's secret field, resting on the grass and looking up at the sky, making a conversation of unimportant things, or on special days, they would tell each other another hidden chapter of their past.

Each day Elk had cherished the moments, feeling shy and awkward as Tsukasa would be at his side, blushing bright pink and stammering suggestions, but slowly relaxed a few days later. He never felt this way around anyone before, not even with Mia as he and Tsukasa became closer.

Their friendship had begin in days, days turn to weeks, and their bond was unbreakable as they always meet up in The World for another challenging journey. Both of them had become inseparable as they poured their past to each other, becoming each other's pillar to help each other up.

Tsukasa became open to Elk little by little as the indescribable feelings in him grew stronger, yearning for the silver blue haired Wavemaster whenever they talked in the cherry blossom field or fighting monsters in a journey. He never felt this sort of happiness before when he's around Elk, it's not even as close as when he is with Subaru or Mimiru when going somewhere.

_It really can't be coincidence that we've met up in Carmina Gadelica..._ Tsukasa thought, as he led the both of them downstairs. They both turned left as they entered into an empty room, Elk picking up a Golden Egg.

_I felt that something was going to happen there which made me stay, we were both alone and depressed..._

"My turn to use Fairy's Orb!" Elk replied, smiling brightly as he released the fairies from their pink orb entrapment, streaks of light going into the dungeons to lighten their true way to the treasure. After finally searching, a single golden line told them to go straight ahead, the fairies disappearing.

"We should go north," Tsukasa said, nodding at Elk as he started making his way to it, breaking away from his thoughts. He had to focus on the matter at hand, otherwise Elk would become curious and he would want to know what he's thinking.

Elk followed after him, his smile still on his face as they reached to a golden portal, only to reveal several monsters.

"I'll take the Phalanx!" Elk replied as he shouted out a spell, backing away to keep himself from being attacked.

Tsukasa nodded, taking the two monsters out that are reaching for him. Yelling out a spell which gave the first monster a great deal of damage, he looked at his side to see how Elk was doing with his monster.

It's normal for the both of them to watch each other's back when they reached for the dungeons, healing each other or destroying the monster for each other when one of them doesn't have much Magic Points left. Tsukasa's eyes widen as Elk turned to meet his gaze, a brave smile on his face since he's gaining the upper hand on killing the beast.

The stoic Wavemaster quickly looked away and focused on defeating his own monster, a ghostly blush on his face as his heart pounded fiercely; embarrassed he was caught staring at him.

"Yarthkins Ru!"

The monster groaned as it pain wracked on its body from the summoned monster, swinging its powerful arm to smash Tsukasa. Tsukasa's eyes narrowed as he dodged it, using Ether to recover some of his lost magic points as he yelled out another spell, killing the first monster.

Tsukasa looked around for the second monster, only to see Elk running towards him with worried eyes, "Tsukasa behind you!"

Tsukasa turned around, confused, "What-?"

The monster's fist was hurtling straight for Tsukasa as Elk pushed him away to keep him from being attacked, knowing the consequences as he wouldn't allow the monster to hurt someone he cared about.

Elk yelled out in pain as a fist was connected to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He felt one of his ribs crack and pain flared instantly around his body, the monster's great force throwing him in the air and was smacked hard on the stone wall, his eyes wide with such pain he's feeling all over. His staff fell to the ground in a clatter as he slid down to the ground, remaining still. His form glowed red, signaling he's very low on his health and needs to recover.

"Elk!" Tsukasa screamed, his eyes darkening as he charged towards the monster, no longer merciful to the beast for what it done to his friend.

"Ap Don!" Tsukasa shouted quickly, only to realize a green orb surrounding the monster after the spell, completely unscathed.

_K'so, the monster's magic tolerant! _Tsukasa growled in his mind, running to reach for Elk.

But the beast seemed to know what the Wavemaster would do as it swung its arm to Tsukasa, knocking him to the floor. Tsukasa didn't wince as the hard floor scratched him; the only thing mattering to him is to destroy the monster in front of him for what it did to Elk. The monster banged its chest with its hands, a summoning symbol appearing under Tsukasa as the summoned Earth element monster send great pain to the raged Wavemaster.

Tsukasa scowled, his patience growing thin as the monster roared to heal itself, heading straight for him. Without thinking, Tsukasa hit the staff's end to the ground, a summoning symbol appearing and glowing. Bright light emitted as the summoned monster appeared, the golden ring shining through the transparent body as it wailed in a familiar sound, attacking the monster through its shield and data draining it.

Elk stirred, opening his eyes until wincing in pain, his vision blurry as he looked up, seeing a familiar monster he met before in a dungeon with Kite. His eyes went wide as he sees a blurry Tsukasa behind the monster, with such anger held in his face and eyes.

_Tsukasa..._ Elk thought, groaning as he clutched his side, which he saw blood seeping out. He reached for his staff, only whimpering as he stretched the torn muscles, setting his hand down, drained of his energy as he closed his eyes again.

The beast disappeared as it was already data drained, Tsukasa's guardian turning to face its former master. Tsukasa's eyes widened at remembering his guardian and took a step back, seeing that it's alive right in front of him.

After all these years, he thought it was killed by the monster just like it. He tried calling for it many times earlier before he met Elk, just to check in case if it was truly dead, so why should this be different when he can finally summon it?

The guardian wailed the same mournful sound, turning to where Elk was lying on the ground and back to him as to tell the reason why it was summoned.

_Elk...My anger summoned him to kill whatever is causing me to feel angry...It was trying to protect me and Elk..._ Tsukasa thought, reaching for his guardian to touch it.

The guardian wailed again as it disappeared away before Tsukasa can touch the guardian, leaving him alone in the dungeon with Elk.

_It's still watching over me, even though it's not in Morganna's control anymore..._ Tsukasa thought, turning away to run to his friend.

"Elk!" He yelled running towards to the wounded Wavemaster, kneeling down and turning him over gently. He placed his arm around Elk's waist to make him sit up, waiting to see those crimson red eyes.

Elk gritted his teeth in pain, opening his eyes as his sight was clearing, seeing the worried face of Tsukasa, "Tsukasa...?" He winced again as he clutched his wound, gasping for breath as he felt his ribs poking him sharply as his lungs expanded for more air to enter.

"Don't move, it'll just hurt worse," Tsukasa replied, placing his free hand on the wound to stop it from bleeding anymore.

"It hurts even in the real world," Elk whispered, eyes tightly shut. _Maybe feeling everything in this game isn't as great as it seems…_

"Ola Repth," Tsukasa replied gently, seeing the blood clearing away and the cloth stitching back as if it wasn't ripped in the first place.

"Are you alright now?" Tsukasa asked, peering at Elk's crimson eyes as he continues to hold on the small frame. He didn't want to let go of him unless if he was perfectly all right.

Elk nodded, a smile on his face as the pain faded away, "I'm okay."

"It's my fault," Tsukasa muttered, "I should've been more careful and alert, then none of this would've happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Elk replied firmly, squeezing his shoulder slightly, "Remember, all of this is just a game, we would have to be wounded sooner or later. We get stronger when we fight hard and get wounded, or else we wouldn't see our mistake."

Elk rubbed his shoulder, "Anything happens in a dungeon, so we wouldn't have known. That's the main idea in The World, you can't blame yourself for everything."

Tsukasa softly smiled at him, seeing now that Elk has won the battle this time with his reasonable words, "You always think positive, don't you?"

"Sometimes," Elk admitted, his face glowing more pink by the minute, "All of us have to think of the positive side, or we'll just only think of the disadvantages."

Tsukasa nodded, looking away, "I used to think positive before..."

Elk looked at his friend curiously, but thought better not to ask what he just said or what he saw as Tsukasa helped him up.

"We should hurry, or we'll spend more time to find the treasure," Tsukasa replied, waiting for Elk to catch up to him.

* * *

"...and that's how it all happened?"

Tsukasa nodded, "It was confusing for me on who to trust or what to choose, until I finally found out the actual truth behind it all. At first, I really wanted to stay here, to get away from the real world and finally be in a place where I can do almost whatever I want, where no one can hurt me and I'll just be happy.

"But, then I realized I'll be alone here too, like trapped in a cage, and Morganna's just only using me so I couldn't wake Aura. There are some things I can't do here like in the real world, and I couldn't remember anything of how I gotten here, which makes things harder for me. All of my friends wanted me to be back in the real world, and I saw how much they care and they'll support me in what decision I make."

Elk nodded, "I'm glad they helped you after all this time, otherwise I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't have become friends."

"Yeah, I'm glad too. They just want what's best for me," Tsukasa replied, the images of Mimiru, Subaru. B.T, and all of his other friends appearing in his mind. _:They really are great people...:_

"So, Bear's your legal guardian?"

"Yeah, I decided to take his offer and get away from my father. Both of us have been really acting like family, and he's really like a great father to me," Tsukasa softly said, remembering the memories he and Bear had shared when they created a strong father and son bond with each other. Smelling the freshly made pancakes and sizzling bacon in the morning, the fantastic dinners he made when he came home from work early at some days, and battling each other on a video game when they have enough spare time.

"Where is he now?"

"He's out in the city in a business meeting, and B.T is with him. I think the both of them will be a couple again, since she's always visiting us and they've been seeing each other a lot more often," Tsukasa continued, an image of a golden haired woman coming over for dinner, the three of them going out for a movie and out for a place to eat after it late at night.

Surprise came to Tsukasa as he felt Elk's warm hand encasing his own, intertwining their fingers together as he was greeted with a smile and a blushing face from the small Wavemaster. He ignored the rush of heat coming from his cheeks as he listened to Elk's words.

His heart could never calm down to it's usual rhythm whenever Elk would take his hand, pat his shoulder, or hug him, feeling as if his heart would burst and his face couldn't get enough redder. Even by the simplest touch from him, he couldn't control his body's reactions.

"I'm glad you have a happy life now Tsukasa, you really deserve it after everything you've been through," Elk murmured, fidgeting timidly.

Tsukasa smiled back, earning a new deeper shade of pink coming from Elk's cheeks and turning away, making it more awfully cute...

_What's happening to me? What's making me feel this way?_ Tsukasa asked, as he couldn't help but smile slightly as Elk's bashfulness.

_**/You're attracted to him, is there something wrong with that/** _his conscience replied, sounding as if it expected this to happen.

_Of course there is, there's a list of many wrong things with that. We are only merely friends and I'm not supposed to feel like this to anyone... _Tsukasa thought, seeing Elk shyly looking up to meet him, biting his lower lip.

**_/You can't be immune of what new emotions you feel. Ever heard that friendship can bloom into a relationship? What do you think those feelings you were experiencing were/_**

_I..I don't know..._ Tsukasa trailed, frustration coming to him. _I never felt something like this before, only until when I first met him, it felt...nice..._

His conscience snickered, leaving him more irritated. **_/I'll leave you to guess what you're actually feeling, its fun to see how your face will look once you finally figured it out. Can't you realize it yet/_**

Tsukasa growled mentally, angry at himself that his conscience has already known what he's going through while he's confused and curious of the foreign feeling. He hates it when someone is toying with him, driving him to verge of anger as he commands to know what is happening.

**_/The way you reacted when you feel his warm hand against yours, his beautiful smile warming you all over, your heart pounding when your eyes and his were locked together, it's pretty much obvious what you're feeling…/_** the voice taunted.

_Tell me! _Tsukasa yelled, tired of this game his conscience is enjoying.

**_/I'll leave you to guess…/_** the voice trailed off, leaving the Wavemaster all by himself to think.

_Great, just when I needed something from it, it leaves me alone._ Tsukasa grumbled.

"..sa?..kasa?...Tsukasa? You in there?"

A soft knock from Elk's hand connected with Tsukasa's forehead, bringing him back to reality, seeing Elk's face in front of him, head tilted slightly as he giggled.

"You were starting to space out again," Elk replied, chuckling.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something, that's all," Tsukasa replied, his cheeks growing to a rosy pink. This was the fourth time Elk had caught him deep in thought, and he felt silly when he hadn't heard Elk calling his name repeatingly.

Elk quirked his head in an adorable manner, "It must be something important, you were in really deep thought."

"I guess you could say that," Tsukasa agreed, stopping to see the golden chest in front of them, the elemental statue behind it.

Tsukasa looked back at Elk, but he only smiled and nudged him to it, "You take it Tsukasa, you destroyed more monsters than me."

Tsukasa nodded, walking towards the chest as he tapped the chest open and kneeled down a little. Opening it, Tsukasa's eyes founded the exact item he was looking for, putting the others away as he stood up and walked to the Wavemaster.

Elk looked at his hands curiously, "What did you have?"

"I wanted something in here to give it to you. I know it would be a great help for you," Tsukasa murmured, opening his hands to reveal Elk a patch of silver strands of grass.

Elk's eyes widened, "Aromatic Grass?"

Tsukasa nodded, looking away as he blushed lightly, mumbling out the words, "You wanted to help your friend Mia right? I thought that maybe if I'd known a dungeon where it had Aromatic Grass, I would give it to you so your friend's memories would come back..."

Tsukasa couldn't finish his sentence as he was hugged tightly by the small Wavemaster, his body heat warming his own. His face slowly turned red as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Elk, clutching onto the Aromatic Grass as he savored the feeling of Elk's soft body against his.

The familiar feelings stirred up again as it grew as a small flame in him, spreading through his body and his heart hammering. Everything seemed to felt a little too humid for him, he couldn't breathe properly as he tried to calm himself down.

_It's only a simple hug, nothing big about it._ Tsukasa scolded himself, trying to fight down the blood rushing to his face.

"Thank you Tsukasa, it's really nice of you. It means a lot to me that you wanted to help me with Mia, no one's really ever done that for me," Elk whispered, closing his eyes as he heard the rhythm of Tsukasa's heart, feeling shyer than ever.

"You're welcome," Tsukasa replied gently, giving up on his reactions as he rested his cheek on top of Elk's head, sighing softly as his face was still pink. Why do these feelings affect him deeply so? Is he just attracted to Elk's kindness, or could it be more than that?

_What is he doing to me?_

* * *

"Mia!"

The feline cat player turned around, her ears twitching as she sees an red-orange figure coming towards her, "Hiya Kite, what's the rush?"

Slowly, the cat player has been remembering memories when Elk had brought her Aromatic Grass, saying it'll help her remember things that happened before. She had collected most of her memories of her other friends, but still seems confused of some things that happened or how they would meet.

Kite took a few breaths before meeting Mia's gaze, "Have you seen Elk anywhere? I need to talk to him."

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I haven't seen Elk for some time lately and I kept on emailing him, but he won't answer back," Mia replied, worry etching onto her face.

Kite's heart sank, Elk hadn't been with Mia after all, the very last and definite option he think Elk would be with.

_He still must be traumatized from what I did to him..._ Kite thought guiltily, his hand turning into a fist.

_All because of me, he can be anywhere, and I've shredded what was precious to him._ Kite angrily thought, feeling worse by each minute.

"Is something wrong? You seem really upset about something," Mia replied, seeing the tightly clenched fist.

Kite shook his head, "It's nothing Mia, I'm just worried about him."

Mia nodded, "Same with me, he would always come here whenever I emailed him. I hope nothing terrible has happened to him...Did you ask all of your friends as well if they seen him?"

"Yeah, and they all said that they hadn't seen him in a long time either," Kite replied worriedly.

Mia sighed sadly, "Whatever it is, it must be pretty big to affect Elk greatly that he won't be here in The World, I know him well enough now. I just hope he's all right."

"Where do you think he might be?" Kite asked, "If he's upset or sad, where do you think he would be in?"

Mia looked up thoughtfully, her tail swishing back and forth as she tries to concentrate, "He might either be going on a journey to find Aromatic Grass to calm himself down or to that place I showed him one day, it's really great to relax and rest there. But there are a lot of possibilities on what field Elk would be in to find Aromatic Grass, so I can't say specifically."

Kite frowned at the new information, "What place that you showed Elk?"

"Well, I discovered this area that doesn't have any monsters or dungeons of some sort. No one seems to know about it since I haven't seen anyone there. It's a strange field, but I showed Elk the place once we collected a day's worth of Aromatic Grass to rest. I think he wanted to show it to you one day, he told me..."

Sea blue eyes looked down in guilt and shame, remembering the smiling Wavemaster's face, holding with such happiness and grace. _He wanted to show me, he trusted me enough to show me a place where no one knew it existed..._

"What are the keywords to the field?" Kite asked firmly, brushing away the feelings of guilt as he tries to remain strong, "I'll go check to see if he's there, it's really important that I need to talk to him."

Mia looked at Kite in surprise of his determination to find her dearest friend, eyes softening. She could see the desperation in his eyes, mixed with worry and concern, she would hate it to say no.

_There's no doubt about it, Kite obviously feels something for Elk, something much deeper than friendship._ Mia mentally chuckled. _Maybe he wants to confess it to Elk or something, I admire his courage and determination._

"Sure," Mia replied, telling him the keywords.

Kite gave a smile of gratitude, "Thanks Mia, it means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it, and good luck on finding him," Mia smiled.

Kite starts to walk away until looking back, "Do you want me to tell him something for you? It's the least I can do since you gave me the keywords."

"Just tell him to reply back my emails if he'll be coming over or not," Mia replied, turning away, "I'll see you later Kite."

Kite smiled, and ran for the Chaos Gate as he shouted out the words, the golden rings surrounding him and he was gone.

Mia looked back at where Kite was standing in front of the Chaos Gate and sighed. :I sure hope you know what you're doing Kite. I wish the both of you the best of luck and that things turn out for the best.:

With that, three golden rings surrounded her and she was gone.

* * *

"Wanna go back to the cherry blossom field?"

After finding many different kinds of treasures, Tsukasa and Elk can't contain any more items and decided to store it later in Elf's Haven after they rest. Both of them feel slightly exhausted for going through many dungeons and fighting off monsters for almost through the whole day, but received rare treasures in return.

Tsukasa insisted that Elk should have all of them, but Elk reasoned he deserves at least something since they both worked so hard to get in the treasure rooms. Tsukasa gave in and decides to have the latest HeavyBlade sword to give for Mimiru if she passed her finals.

Elk decided what to do with his own treasures; after having some Aromatic Grass, he can give them to Mia to regain more of her memories, and the very rare treasures to Mistral to add to her collection.

Tsukasa looked down, thinking of whether to go back to Elk's secret field until remembering his own.

_For some reason, I have a bad feeling if we go back there anyway._ Tsukasa pondered.

"Well, there's a place I wanted to show you where we can rest if you would like to go there instead," Tsukasa insisted.

"Okay!" Elk smiled, fully trusting on Tsukasa where they'll go.

"It's sort of like a protected field, no one can get in except me or if you have Morganna's power," Tsukasa explained, lending out his hand, "Hold my hand."

Blushing slightly, Elk grasped his friend's hand as Tsukasa raised his staff, golden rings surrounding them as it transported them to their destination.

Opening his eyes, Elk gasped silently at the scenery around him. There were cherry blossom trees around him, very much like the field he showed Tsukasa, but the trees were leading them to somewhere.

Tsukasa looked at him and smiled, "Follow me." He started walking the path, stopping to wait for Elk.

The Wavemaster followed after him, looking around the field in wonder, "What is this place?"

"Before Aura had woken up, I came into this place whenever I wanted to be alone or have someone to talk to. This used to be Aura's field, when she was still sleeping, and she would be on that bed while I tell her about everything of what's happening," Tsukasa replied, motioning the large bed that appeared in front of them with a large, stuffed teddy bear at a corner.

"Maha would be here too, listening to me and watch over us while I talk about my feelings. But she's not here anymore ever since she woke up," Tsukasa added, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

_This is also the place where I was tortured and almost deleted by Morganna..._ Tsukasa thought, remembering the screams and pain, knowing nothing at all as he felt like his soul was shredded into a million pieces, becoming a motionless person.

Tsukasa looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, meeting Elk's warm gaze, "I'm sure something else must've happened here too. Something unexpected, right?" Elk asked, seeing how distant Tsukasa looked when he was done explaining.

Tsukasa looked away, nodding slightly, "A lot of things happened around here, good and bad."

"You really didn't have to take me here if you feel uncomfortable being here Tsukasa," Elk replied gently.

"I know, but bad memories or not, I wanted to show you this place if you'd like it here. We could come here if you don't want to be on the other field, and I fully trust you to show you one of my secret places. That's how much of a great friend you are to me," Tsukasa answered, looking at Elk.

_It's really how much I care about you Elk, I would show and tell you everything about myself. My weaknesses, my past, everything...I'll sacrifice everything just to make you happy..._

Elk's cheeks flushed at how sincere and true Tsukasa's words were, his heart beating erratically.

_He really does trust me, he'd risk remembering the memories just to show me here..._

Elk smiled shyly again, looking around the field once more, "I like it here, it's nice," Elk replied, dropping his staff and plopping to the inviting bed, sighing at the soft bed sheets and comfortable pillow. He looked up and gave another smile, sitting up and waited for Tsukasa to join him.

Tsukasa gently smiled, setting down his staff before sitting next to Elk on the bed, who quietly spoke, "Thank you for showing me this place Tsukasa...Everything that's happened today and everything that happened yesterday and the past weeks, I'll never forget it."

The older Wavemaster looked at Elk, who now layed on the bed with his hands behind his head, looking at the sky, his eyes half lidded and a small smile on his lips, "I never thought I would be truly this happy for being in The World ever since what happened to me when we met. I thought...things would never be the same for me to go back in this game after what's happened, but when I met you, it's like something changed, but for a good purpose. I believe the day we met wasn't a coincidence, I think fate wanted us to meet..."

Tsukasa heard a small giggle from the Wavemaster, who yawned and smiled sleepily, turning his head to meet Tsukasa's lavender eyes, "Sounds kind of silly, right?"

Tsukasa shook his head, looking up at the pink orange sky which signifies it's already dawn in the real world, "No, I think you're right Elk...Everything turned different when I met you, and it turned out for the better. I really didn't expect myself to be in The World as frequently as I was before, only being on once in a while since what happened to me in this game. If it wasn't for you, I would've still been depressed and things wouldn't have been better for me. So...I really should thank you Elk..." Tsukasa spoke, turning his head to meet Elk's face, his words fading away.

Elk's eyes were closed shut as his hands moved from his head to his side, his chest rising up and down in a slow rhythm motion. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in small amounts of air, his form slightly curled like a ball. The image itself was celestial, as Tsukasa remained quiet not to ruin this moment as Elk remained in his slumber.

Tsukasa felt his cheeks redden at the sight before him, feeling the false mask he wears breaking into pieces and showing his true self. This final image that is in front of his eyes let his final guard down and let out the remains of his true self.

No one has ever managed to break the protective mask he wears to prevent from anyone showing his real self. Subaru and the others might've cracked it, but no one managed to break it...until now. Elk went through all of his cold defenses and went deep into his heart to show the real Tsukasa, only by being so kind to him and sharing his own similar past to him.

Tsukasa's eyes soften as he curled up beside the sleeping Wavemaster, his eyelids growing heavy as his vision was darkening. How someone unexpected that suddenly appeared into his life can make him feel like this, changing his whole life and waking up early in the morning to log in The World just to see that one person...

Tsukasa smiled softly at the sleeping face of Elk as he drifted off in the realm of dreams, joining with Elk as a last thought drifted in his mind.

_Thank you Elk..._

* * *

"Elk!"

Kite slumped on the chair, exhausted as his throat was sore from calling out Elk's name.

"Elk, where are you?" Kite whispered, his voice sounding broken and tired. Searching everywhere on the field, Kite hasn't seen the smiling face of the Wavemaster he loved, not even a piece of cloth that might've belonged to him.

_I have to find him, but my body feels so tired and I need to search something to give as a token of my apology...I need someone to help me..._

"Someone who knows how to find someone and breaking in without any notice," Kite sighed.

"Someone like myself?" A feminine voice appeared everywhere.

Kite jumped out from the rocking chair, looking around, "Helba?"

A wide circle appeared out of nowhere to show the code data of The World, revealing the female hacker as the circle disappeared, an enigmatic smile on her face.

"It has been some time you needed my assistance," Helba replied, "You need to find someone?"

"I need to talk to Elk, how did you know I'm here?"

"I created this field for my own reasons, it alerts me if someone has entered in my field."

"I've been looking for Elk, but I can't seem to find him. I've asked everyone if they have seen him, but they haven't," Kite replied, "It's something really urgent."

"My, it does sound very important," Helba mused, "He was here..."

Kite looked up hopefully, maybe she might now where he is now...

"...the past day, I'm afraid, but with someone familiar. I hadn't really expected him to be back in The World ever since Aura had awoken..." Helba trailed off, surprise in her voice.

"Someone? Who?" Kite asked, curiosity, anger, and jealously evident in his voice. Elk had been in The World with someone other than Mia or anyone he'd known and haven't said anything about it.

"Before when the bracelet was created, there was this extraordinary boy who was stuck in The World, and he couldn't log out," Helba spoke, "His body was in a coma and he contained the powers of Morganna, he and his friends trying to wake up the sleeping Aura. Apparently, Aura wasn't born since Morganna wouldn't allow her to be awoken and used the boy as her tool. Both the boy and Aura had a connection with each other as well with The World. But he finally realized the truth as he woke Aura, and Skeith appeared. I remember the day very clearly."

_He knew Aura too._ Kite thought, looking at his wrist which held the bracelet. A flash came before his eyes of a person with silver gray hair and dark lavender eyes, and disappeared away.

_There was someone...who said there was a person was unable to log out from The...?_

"We were all in Net Slum, and in order to keep from Skeith to put everyone into a coma, I abandoned the field, returning the boy back into his body and out from the coma. He hasn't been in The World ever since he returned back in the real world, busy with his classes and he never wanted to be back into this game since what it done to him. But what drove him back here, I wonder...?"

"What is his name?" Kite asked, curious to know who has been with the person he cares.

"The both of you will meet soon enough, it is best if you find out yourself, and as for Elk...I cannot show you where he is."

"What? Why not?" Kite asked, preventing himself to become angrier. The only thing that's between him finding Elk was Helba's powers, and he's growing impatient.

"The field is protected, but with some power that even I can't get through" Helba replied, amazed of the certain discovery, "I'm not even sure if the bracelet could get through it as well..."

"What are the keywords?"

"That's even surprising as well, there no keywords to that field and no virus cores to get there, as if it's a private field only for that boy. My guess is he's using his power to prevent from anyone to go through, his power is greater than you and your bracelet combined since he still contains the power of Morganna..."

Kite's eyes widened, then he scowled, "It doesn't matter, I need to talk to Elk. He might be doing something horrible to him!"

"On the contra, he might be perhaps helping him, otherwise, the both of them wouldn't have been here together for weeks..."

Helba looked at Kite's expression, seeing the emotions of pain and guilt on his face. Her lips went into a grim line as she bowed, feeling pity for the hacker.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you Kite, this far exceeds my own abilities to get through."

"No, it's alright Helba. But thank you for trying to help me. I'm sorry if I interrupted you in something important," Kite replied, defeat in his voice.

"You didn't interrupt at all. I wish you the best of luck to try to talk to Elk. The least I can do is email where he might be on the next day, I can promise you that much."

Kite smiled, nodding, "Thanks Helba."

Helba smiled, turning away as the golden rings went around her, "It is nothing."

* * *

"Tsukasa..."

Eyelids fluttered opened as Tsukasa drowsily scanned around where he was, hearing his name called.

_I'm in Aura's field...How did I get here? And...who was calling me? _Tsukasa thought, starting to move away until something was digging into his chest, warm breaths of air warming his chest. A strand of silver blue hair was tickling his chin, causing him to freeze as he recognized that strand of hair.

Tsukasa instantly looked down as he felt himself blushing deeply at what position he was just woken into. His arms were around Elk's waist in a firm hold and pulling him close to his body as they shared body heat, almost in a possessive embrace. Their legs were intertwined with each other in a locked hold, but that wasn't what shocked the Wavemaster.

Elk's head was pressed against his chest for warmth, murmuring slightly in his sleep, his hands clutching onto Tsukasa's vest as he cuddled more closely to Tsukasa, murmuring out Tsukasa's name again. Tsukasa blushed darker as he felt Elk's soft, warm body pressing against his, feeling both their heartbeats beating together as one in rhythm. The young Wavemaster didn't seem to know how this is affecting Tsukasa, less even know what he is doing right now as he continues to sleep.

Slowly and carefully, Tsukasa tried to pull away his arms from Elk's waist, the welcoming warmth disappearing away as he tries to extract his legs out from the hold of Elk's legs. Finally, Tsukasa gently tried to pry off Elk's hands from his vest, pulling away from the small body.

Instantly, Elk's face contorted into a frown, as it detects the missing warmth and went closer to Tsukasa, sighing happily as he found the familiar warmth and snuggled into his chest again.

Tsukasa sighed, either he would need to get out from bed and wait for Elk to be awoken or shake Elk to wake up since nightfall has came, fireflies dancing in the air.

**_/Or remain in the same position and savor it while it last…/_** his conscience suggested.

_I'll pass._ Tsukasa seethed, deciding to wake Elk up since it's late.

He sat up, gently shaking Elk on the shoulder, "Elk, wake up..."

Elk murmured incoherently as he knocked the hand aside, continuing to sleep as he curled up more.

Tsukasa smiled at his stubbornness, but he really needs to wake up or else he might've been in trouble in the real world.

"Come on Elk, you need to wake up," Tsukasa replied a little louder, shaking him again.

Finally, Elk's eyelids flutter open as he looked around, stretching slightly and yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Morning..."

"Evening," Tsukasa corrected.

"What?" Elk became fully awake as he noticed the darkened sky, the fireflies being their third source of light, "What time is it?"

"A little after eight, we slept for a half hour," Tsukasa replied.

"I guess we were more tired than we thought," Elk murmured, putting on his hat which was knocked away.

Tsukasa nodded, "We must've used a lot of energy to fight them off."

Elk nodded, picking off his staff from the ground, sighing sadly, "I got to log off, I don't think my parents would be happy if they found me staying here late in the night."

"Aren't they home?"

Elk shook his head, "No, they work late tonight, so I'm by myself in home now. But I have to go or else I'll be in trouble."

Tsukasa nodded, a little saddened he'll have to leave so suddenly when they just woke up from a deep sleep.

Returning back into root town Carmina Gadelica, both Wavemasters saw the festive lights on, the streets crowded with other players as the familiar chatter welcomed them in.

"Nights like these are always crowded," Tsukasa replied, the festive city lighting everywhere by its vibrant colors and lights.

Elk nodded as he smiled up at Tsukasa, blushing slightly.

"I really had a fun time today, do you think we can meet up again tomorrow?"

Tsukasa nodded, "I'm sure, Bear wouldn't mind, he's pretty glad I'm coming to The World more often and Mimiru might be coming back in the game once the finals are done. I'll introduce her to you one day, she might be a little chatty, but she just wants to get to know you better."

"Ok, you have a good night and take care!"

Tsukasa nodded, "The same goes for you Elk."

Elk beamed, "I will! Just email me where we'll meet and I'll be there as soon as possible!"

"I will."

Elk smiled and went back to the Chaos Gate, turning back as he waved Tsukasa good bye, "So long!"

Tsukasa smiled softly and waved back as the golden rings took his friend back into the real world, deciding to log off as well so he would be ready for tomorrow morning.

* * *

_A boy no older than sixteen took off his headset as he turned off his computer, brushing his chocolate brown bangs away from his dark blue eyes, a rare smile on his face as he changed into a regular t-shirt and boxers, plopping onto his bed as he rested his head on the pillow. He never felt this warm feeling around him, even as the chilly breeze coming from his window, he didn't feel the slightest bit of cold._

_The sapphire eyed boy's smile didn't leave his lips as he closed his eyes and sighed softly, murmuring his last few words before going into sleep, awaiting for what tomorrow would bring._

_"Oyasumi Elk..."_

TBC...

**A/N:** If anyone has ideas for the story, don't hesitate to send them to me, it'll help me a lot.

**Next chapter**: Kite finally meets Tsukasa, falling in love for the second time, and...more Aromatic Grass? o.O;;

Tsukasa: -crosses arms and raises an eyebrow-...

ac4cherryz: heh heh, you'll figure out soon enough...-mutters- when two people are gonna be after you...

Tsukasa: O.O;;

Elk: o.o Who? -quirks head-

ac4cherryz: -.- if the both of you would remain this way, you'll let out the surprise...

Elk: Surprise? We'll have a surprise party?

Tsukasa: -sighs- I don't know if I should still trust you...

ac4cherryz: -frowns- You should, or else I'll write on the next chapter you'll be tortured by Morganna again!

Elk: No! -clutches onto Tsukasa- You won't hurt him!

Tsukasa: -blushes slightly as he sighs irritably, looking away and mumbling- I was just kidding...

ac4cherryz: good! - Then maybe I should make a poll of what pairings everyone would want for this story to end like...

Tsukasa: sighs in defeat I give up, nothing gets past you...

ac4cherryz: 'course! -grins and snuggles her Sasuke plushie-

Elk: -.-;; Well, we hope to see you all at the next chapter! -


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't .Hack and never will, I only own the plot. Curses! -shakes fist-

**A/N:** I instantly started on this chapter a day later when I upgraded the third chappie. In this chapter, there is a little lemon which will start on the beginning of the chapter, but if took some of it off, I'll put it in I'm really sorry for keeping this up too long. Unfortunately, my lazy side started to kick in and I stalled the chapter longer than expected. But also, classes were being a bitch lately, and last week I had exams every day of a different subject and it took away my writing time as well in return giving me a migrane...-.-;; But it paid off as when I have over a 95 percent on my tests! Some people were confused whether the chapter is the next day or so, but really, it's a time skip. It would sometimes be two or three days later, possibly even more than that. I hope this won't be the last chapter I will upgrade since the regents are just around the corner, ;-;. I will, however, still write pieces of it during class when my teacher isn't looking, I'm very good at sneaking :3. Oh, I would have to change some things around here since won't allow me to put in my style -flicks the bird- Anyways, Happy Reading!

**Warning:** lemon (depends on what rating you think it is -wiggles eyebrows-), yaoi

**Note:** Tsukasa is both a guy in The World and in the real world.

**Key:** _Italics_ - means someone's thoughts or dreams

**_/Bold Italic/_** - means someone's conscience, it'll be mainly Tsukasa conscience, but it won't be back for some time

Heart to Get: Chapter 4

_"Tsukasa..."_

_A soft moan escaped from those beautiful lips Tsukasa loved and tasted, continuing his actions that made the small boy underneath him cry out for more, a smile teasing on his lips._

_He said nothing as his hands drifted down to his lover's soft frame, caressing his thighs lightly, almost in a teasing manner as he dipped his head down to lock his lips with Elk's, warmth encasing all over his body from the moment those petal soft lips were touched._

_The boy whimpered slightly as he felt his lover's hand gently cup his arousal, stroking it gently and slowly, the feelings of rapture spreading throughout his body. He silently thrusted into the warm hand as it stroked so slow and firm, his body trembling in wild frenzy as it screamed for more._

_The small Wavemaster's mouth opened slightly, almost shyly, inviting Tsukasa to introduce each other a deeper stage of the kiss when his shyness slowly melted away, replaced by desire and love. Tsukasa instantly accepted the invitation, delving his tongue into the warm cavern as he savored the sweet taste from his lover, meeting Elk's tongue with his._

_An ancient intricate dance was played as their tongues danced and curled with each other, fighting for dominance, but the small boy under Tsukasa knew who the victor would be and allowed it so, as his mind was clouded with pleasure, he couldn't think straight as he gave in to the phenomenal feelings._

_Tsukasa was the first to break away as he panted slightly, both out of breath and desire as he met with lust filled crimson eyes with his lavender ones. He removed his hand away from the stiffening arousal before Elk would have his release, smiling softly as he heard a mewl of protest, crimson eyes now reflected with confusion and disappointment. The body underneath him trembled violently and visibly as it arched for Tsukasa's touch, but the tall Wavemaster prevented him to do so with a hand placed on his chest to gently push him down, taking in the breathtaking image._

_"Tsukasa...y-you promised," Elk whispered, his breathing coming out in ragged breaths._

_"I know," Tsukasa whispered back, blanketing Elk's body with his own, suckling on the soft creamy flesh on the boy's neck, drifting lower. He would keep his promise, but a little teasing wouldn't make him impatient, would it?_

_He smiled as he lifted a hand to gently massage the rosy colored nipple, latching his lips onto the other one and suckled slowly before placing it between his teeth and nibbled on it gently._

_Silent cries bubbled out from Elk's lips as he thrashed his head side to side, the touches Tsukasa had left were lighting his skin on fire, his nerves crying, begging for more of his touch._

_"Tsukasa...Tsu...Tsukasa..." Elk whispered, like a mantra, a prayer, in a pleading voice which he repeated his lover's name over and over, his hands gripping onto silver gray locks as the pleasure rode to new heights._

_Tsukasa smiled on his stomach, swirling his tongue around Elk's navel as his hands had a mind on their own, massaging the young Wavemaster's sides and slowly parting the milky cream thighs apart, stopping midway as he looked up, entranced at the image before him._

_A distant look was on the silver blue haired boy's face, his body flushed to the shade of coral. A thin sheen of perspiration was evident as the lighted candles around the room made the heavenly body glow and shine. His lips were swollen due to the fact of Tsukasa, slightly parted as he panted out small clouds of air, meeting Tsukasa's lavender eyes with his ruby ones, wondering why he had stopped._

_"Elk, do you...?" Tsukasa asked, half asking, half silently pleading. He didn't want to rush things too far, he wouldn't want to force Elk into something he may not be ready yet. No, he would not do anything that would hurt the beautiful angel, it would be committing a sin._

_Elk's cheeks grew hotter as his eyes went half-lidded, nodding as he rested his head on the pillows, smiling sincerely, "Hai...Onegai Tsukasa, please..."_

_Tsukasa smiled, his fingers already coated with the lubricant, leaning over to the lithe frame and pressed his lips firmly to his as he inserted his finger into the warm passage slowly, biting back a groan as his arousal throbbed more from the soft and warm sensations he's experiencing._

_Elk stiffened, but slowly relaxed as his body was adjusting to the intrusion, nodding into the kiss to signify to continue._

_Tsukasa received the confirmation and added another, his heart being stabbed by thousands of knives as he heard the muffled whimpers of pain coming from Elk as he tries to relax. He parted his fingers apart, making a scissoring motion as he stretches the walls wider, preparing for what was yet to come as he looked back at Elk._

_Opening his eyes which were glazed with unshed tears, Elk nodded and pressed his lips harder to Tsukasa's as he tries to focus on the kiss rather than the pain. Taking the hint, Tsukasa's tongue licked at Elk's lips, asking for entrance and was received by Elk opening his mouth, searching deep in the cavern, the sweet taste of him intoxicating._

_Finally adding the last digit, Elk pulled away from the kiss and cried out at the stinging sensation, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. Tsukasa nuzzled lovingly at the crook his lover's neck, kissing his neck softly as a sign of an apology as his lips reached up to Elk's ear, murmuring numerous apologies and promises of things getting better. He never deserves pain, for what this beautiful creature would do nothing wrong. He was his light, guiding him out of darkness and healing his wounds, the scars in his heart disappearing as well as the empty hole which was now filled up by Elk's love for him._

_Elk looked back, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling him close as he met his lips with his own him, the stinging sensations going into a dull pain as he replied in return that he forgives him, trusting him of his promises. He knew his lover would never hurt him as he wouldn't either, he had trusted him from the moment their eyes met and he took away his heart which he so carefully treasured and kept close to him._

_Slowly, Tsukasa pulled away the fingers, and slowly thrusted them back in to delve in deeper into the passage, finding for that particular spot which would surely make Elk cry out his name in ecstasy. A moan escaped from Elk as a new sensation poured over, his body shaking with such passion. He felt...complete, there was no other word to describe it as his muscles clamped down Tsukasa's fingers, not wanting the sensations to disappear just yet._

_"Have you done this before?" Tsukasa asked, trying to fight back a sound as Elk was having a difficult time to focus on what he was saying. Only with the sounds alone the boy had made was enough for Tsukasa to lose control, but he wouldn't want to frighten the beautiful boy._

_Elk choked back a "No" as he let out a strangled moan, pulling Tsukasa more close to him as his nails raked over his lover's back, stars exploding before his eyes._

_At last, Tsukasa had hit that jewel which had made Elk scream his name, his small hands reaching upward on Tsukasa's shoulders, nails digging into the skin as his hips instinctively bucked upward._

_Tsukasa smiled, despite the pain from his shoulder as he started out in a slow pace, mewls and cries of pleasure erupting from the boy as it fueled his desire._

_"M-more," Elk moaned out, gasping for air as his nose couldn't give enough oxygen for his heart, "O-onegai...more...f-faster...harder..."_

_The tall Wavemaster chuckled, complying his wishes as he thrusted with more force, relentlessly hitting the same spot._

_It was too much for the both of them, as Elk threw his head back and arched, his senses overloading as he finally achieved his release, his body floating in euphoria._

_"Tsu...Tsukasa!"_

Tsukasa's eyes snapped open, gasping as he sat up, clutching at whatever is at his fingers, looking at his surroundings as the sun shone faintly underneath the misted clouds.

Large mountains with marks painted on them, a never ending pit, large spacious sky...He's in Dun Lorieag, resting at the same place where he and Mimiru had their first fight in The World.

He was waiting for Elk, sending him an email where he would like to show him something. He had just discovered about it by using Morganna's powers early in the morning, and wanted to surprise him.

His breathing lowered back to its normal rate as he closed his eyes, his hand coming to the side of his head and clutching on a mass of silver gray hair, eyes slightly wide. He rested his head back at the cool rock, sighing as thoughts drifted in his mind.

_I was dreaming..._ Tsukasa thought, silently horrified at what he just dreamt. _About him and I..._

He blushed deeply as images of a naked body of Elk appeared, writhing, moaning, begging under him for his touch...

_Argh! What's wrong with me?_ Tsukasa yelled, both hands clutching his head like a madman as a seed of desire started spreading all around him as images kept pouring through.

**_/You desire him.../_**

_Desire?_ Tsukasa pondered, lowering his hands down, now gripping the brown skirt.

_How can I desire-?_

**_/Silly boy, you're attracted to him, remember? This is just the early stages of you starting to feel more than just friendship to that Wavemaster. You're already starting to have erotic dreams about him and yourself, which means your body is starting to yearn for him...Soon enough, your body will react to more than just a simple touch and will want more, and then you'll lust over him.../_**

Heat was radiating from Tsukasa's red face as the word 'lust' echoed in his mind, shaking his head and growling slightly.

_No! Elk's my friend, and I can't fall in love with him in that way! It's wrong!_ Tsukasa yelled, then froze after those words, eyes widening and his heart stopped, realization dawning.

_Fall in love with him...?...I...I'm...in love...with him..._ Tsukasa thought, his knuckles turning white.

**_/It finally took you long enough to even figure out about it.../_** his conscience replied in exasperation.

**_/I wasn't expecting you to find out this early, but you catch up to things pretty quick than I-/_**

"Shut up," Tsukasa whispered, a shadow over his eyes. That was the final straw...He's getting sick and tired of this voice taunting him, since from the day he and Elk had became friends, it wouldn't leave him alone for one day.

His patience wore thin every moment the voice had been toying with him of his unknown feelings, leaving him frustrated and angry at himself for not knowing what the feelings he experienced were. But now...it made him figure it all out in the most unexpected way.

**_/There is nothing to be ashamed about-/_**

"Shut up!" Tsukasa screamed aloud, standing up abruptly, shaking in anger.

_Conscience or not, this is still my mind! I don't want to hear you again, less even you giving me hints! I'm sick of it!_

_Now, leave...me...alone..._ Tsukasa seethed, waiting for any response from his conscience, until after a while hearing none.

He closed his eyes, opening them as he slumped to the ground again, clutching his heart. He never wanted to hear that annoying voice ever again, now that it made him found the truth of his strange behavior and reactions.

_Demo...It really does make sense now..._ Tsukasa thought, biting his lip.

He realized he will do anything just to make Elk happy, just to see that smile, the joyful glint in his eyes, and hope to never see a frown from that beautiful face. He would put in so much effort into at least seeing a happy spark in those red orbs, even a small smile would be enough for him. It's as if his world revolves around the gentle Wavemaster, the warmth in those gentle crimson eyes, the carefree smile and the melodic laugh he produced.

He was feeling jealously when Elk mentioned that Kite character, when he could hear mixed emotions of care, concern, and sadness when Elk spoke that name. He'll kill anyone who made the gentle Wavemaster cry or do something to him against his will and he will make sure he'll have a taste how does a brush from Death feels like.

"But...why?" Tsukasa whispered. _Why him? Why not at least like Su-_

"Why what?"

Tsukasa looked up, and saw Elk, his head quirked in curiosity. The timid Wavemaster stood there for some time, waiting for Tsukasa to realize a shadow that loomed over him, but assumed he must be in deep thought since he didn't make a move at all.

"Nothing," Tsukasa replied as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Well, if you're sure..." Elk replied, lending his hand to help Tsukasa up. He wouldn't want to ask unless if Tsukasa will tell him when he's comfortable about it, but still...Both of them wouldn't keep secrets from each other, they would tell each other everything...

_Well, not exactly everything..._ Elk thought, guilt seeping. _I didn't want to tell him about what happened to me long ago, so I should respect his privacy as well._

Tsukasa smiled gratefully as he clasped his hand with Elk's, pulling himself up.

_I can't let this feeling interfere with our friendship, it'll jeopardize it..._ Tsukasa thought firmly. _He might've been disgusted about it if I revealed it, and with what we did everything together, it'll go to ruin..._

"So, you wanted to show me somewhere?" Elk asked as they both started walking, feeling the wind caressing their marked cheeks.

Tsukasa nodded, "I've just discovered it when I was using Morganna's powers early in the morning, you might like it."

"Okay!" Elk beamed, "But let me raise my Grunty first, I've gotten a lot of food for him and he could be useful when we're going on a journey."

Reaching to the Grunty Ranch, a couple of players were raising their own Grunties as Elk started to look for his, Tsukasa helping him.

"Daddy!"

Tsukasa perked up at the voice, looking up to see a small Grunty with a pearly white coat running straight towards him. It clinged to his face, catching him off-guard and sent the both of them sprawled out on the ground, the baby Grunty nuzzling him.

Tsukasa pulled the Grunty away from him, sitting up and scowling at it in annoyance until he heard a giggle, seeing Elk smiling down at him. He joined with the both of them at the ground, seeing the cute sight of his Grunty trying to lick Tsukasa's nose, it's wide, innocent lavender eyes looking at Tsukasa's annoyed ones.

"You found him! He doesn't really warm up to new people, but I guess he really likes you at first sight," Elk smiled, stretching out his arms for his Grunty.

Squealing in delight of seeing his master, the baby Grunty jumped into the arms of Elk, licking and kissing his face, his little tail wagging excitedly.

Elk laughed, trying to shield his face with his arms, but failed as the baby Grunty's quick speed was no match, showing his appreciation and love to his master.

Tsukasa's scowl disappeared and slowly smiled at the adorable sight in front of him, his heart pounding at Elk's kindness and how he gave affection to the little animal.

_Even if it's just a computer program, he treats it like it is real, like he's an actual animal..._ Tsukasa wondered in awe, smiling even more as Elk caught hold of the Grunty and hugging it with all of his might, the Grunty licking his forehead and knocking his hat askew.

"What's his name?"

"Hm? Oh, I haven't named him yet, I wasn't really good at choosing names, so I was wondering if you can help me with that."

Tsukasa crossed his arms, looking at the Grunty before saying one word, "Baka."

"Hey! That's pretty mean Tsukasa!"

"What?" Tsukasa asked, "It seems the right name for it, for mistaking me as you. Also, it's looking for food from you."

Elk shook his head, giving out a sound between a laugh and groan, "You have a bad sense of humor, I was thinking maybe I should call him after you..."

Tsukasa looked at Elk with shocked eyes, while Elk looked away with a pink smear spreading on his cheeks.

"Well, I thought that maybe I should call him that since you saved me from that journey long ago...It's not like I was trying to compare him to you, it just seemed...right."

Tsukasa shook his head, sighing as he smiled, "It's okay, you just surprised me, that's all."

Elk looked up a little, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad for? If you really like to call him after me, it's all right. You don't always have to think I'll be mad at you, I can't, no matter how much I tried. It's just no one's ever done that before," he smiled.

"There's always a first time for everything," Elk replied softly, smiling.

Elk looked back at the Grunty, smiling brightly as he patted it again, scratching its head slightly, "So I'll call you Tsukasa from now on!"

Baby Grunty Tsukasa squealed as he licked his face again, pleased of it's new name as he searched for any food in his master's pocket, pulling out a White Cherry with its mouth and chewing on it hungrily.

"Hey! You little stealer!" Elk laughed, pulling out assorted types of Grunty food as he fed Grunty Tsukasa with them one by one.

In a matter of minutes, the baby Grunty has grown up into an adult, his pure white coat glistening from the musky sun, his deep lavender eyes held with loyalty and care for his master. He licked Elk's face as the Wavemaster laughed, petting his head and receiving the Grunty flute, looking at his side and smiling at Tsukasa.

He smiled back, petting the Grunty's nose as it snorted a little, licking his hand and turned away, walking to one of the stables and resting there.

"Okay, let's go!"

A fifteen year old boy dressed up quickly as he combed his raven locks of hair, cerulean blue eyes held with worry and determination as he ran back to his room, already eaten his breakfast. He set up his alarm clock early in the morning so he wouldn't waste any time to continue on his search. He wouldn't have to worry about school, now that he's on a vacation break and he would have as much time as he wanted, though Yasuhiko might've called him sometime today and ask if the both of them would go out and play a sport or catch a movie.

His parents were off to work and left him by himself in the house, knowing he's responsible to take care of the house while they're gone.

He wore his headset and instantly clicked on the game icon, signing in. A flash of a new email was blinking, and he quickly clicked on it to hope if it was the sender he thought it is.

Subject: Location

Sender: Helba

He and his friend are going to a forbidden area; you will need the necessary amount of virus cores I have listed here. I will also give you the keywords to the forbidden area. Be there in time to catch him, good luck.

Virus Core Y - 3

Virus Core N - 5

Virus Core L - 2

Virus Core K - 1

Virus Core W - 3

Soundless Forbidden Wavemaster 1

"Thank you Helba," the boy whispered as he memorized the amount of Virus Cores he needed. There wouldn't be any need to get any of them now since he has a full stock of them weeks ago. After he had realized what he'd done to Elk, he let out his anger on the monsters, receiving various types of Virus Cores and treasures. He never thought they would've been useful until now.

Not wasting anymore time, he instantly clicked on The World icon, preparing himself as he entered in root town Aerial Fort.

"I won't lose you Elk," he replied, closing his eyes momentarily and opening them again, "Please forgive me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Tsukasa assured, the both of them walking past the trees. They've been walking straight ahead for some time now, and Elk was clueless of what was going to be the surprise in this field.

"Maybe we should call Tsukasa, he'll take us to where we need to go faster," Elk insisted, taking out the flute.

_Perhaps so, I thought we'd be near by it._ Tsukasa thought, nodding as Elk played a few notes.

Tsukasa the Grunty appeared, trotting to its master as it nuzzled his cheek, Elk giggling as he climbed atop of it, patting a spot behind him.

"I haven't ridden them for a long time," Tsukasa replied as he mounted on top of the Grunty. It felt oddly strange to mount on the strange creature again, but waved the thought away as he adjusted to make himself a little comfortable.

"You had a Grunty before?"

"Once, but it was when I was by myself at the time," Tsukasa spoke. He could recall the last time he had a Grunty, it was pretty stupid, smashing itself into walls and probably even causing more brain damage every time it tried to get through the stone wall.

"Um, y-you would have to put your arms around me, so you wouldn't fall off backward," Elk stammered, his face turning pink.

Crimson spread through Tsukasa cheeks as the words started to sink in, nodding, "All right."

Slowly, Tsukasa wrapped his arms around Elk's waist, pulling himself close to be secured, feeling the body heat radiating off from him. It didn't help him enough as he tried to prevent his arms from shaking and resting his head on Elk's back, seeing now he has this great opportunity.

Elk gulped silently, his heart pounding furiously as Tsukasa's arms held him in a warm embrace, firm and secure.

_W-why is my heart beating so fast?_ Elk asked himself, trying to even out his breathing. _Do I really..._

"Did I hold you too tight?" Tsukasa asked, seeing how Elk stiffened slightly.

"No, it's all right," Elk reassured, smiling.

The Grunty looked up at his master, looking clueless as he sees his master's cheeks red and his hands slightly trembling. The Grunty made a soft concerning sound, its eyes asking a question to Elk if he was all right.

Elk gave a smile and patted his head, "It's all right Tsukasa, it's nothing."

Holding onto the rope around its neck, Elk spoke, "Let's go!"

Immediately, the Grunty started running in full speed, Elk holding on tightly as they dodged monsters across their way, stopping once in a while when the Grunty catches sight of some Piney Apples and munches on it quickly before continuing running again.

"Does he always get this hungry?" Tsukasa asked, as the Grunty burped after eating the Piney Apple and started to continue to run.

Elk giggled, "Maybe, I would feed him a little too much of food sometimes, I guess I spoiled him a little bit, but he needs to eat because he wasn't healthy when I got him."

Tsukasa frowned, "Not healthy?"

Elk nodded, looking out at the direction his Grunty was leading them, "He was in a weak condition, different from the other Grunties, and the man said no one wanted him. So I decided to choose and take care of him, nursing him back to health and I would always try to come back with more food for him. Days later, he's gotten healthier and getting in good shape."

Elk smiled, raking a hand through the Grunty's mane, "I'm glad that I chose him, its just mean that some people wouldn't want to take care of it just because he's different from the others. If you give it a chance, you'll realize it's the same as any other Grunty, it just needs some time, nourishing and care for it to be as strong as them."

Tsukasa nodded, "I understand, and sometimes, they can be stronger than anyone else. Patience is the key to success."

"Right!"

Looking at a side, Tsukasa nudged Elk a little, "We're close to it, let's stop here."

"All right," Elk replied, "Stop Tsukasa, slow down."

Following his master's orders, the Grunty slowed down and stopped, trotting a little as it allowed Elk and Tsukasa to get out from its back.

"It's not too far now," Tsukasa spoke, seeing the Grunty flying up in the sky and disappearing away, "But you're going to have to close your eyes if you wanted to see what I wanted to show you."

"What? Why?" Elk asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Because it then wouldn't be called a surprise," Tsukasa replied bluntly, crossing his arms.

Elk pouted, but gave in as he closed his eyes, anxious to know what he would see and clasped his hand with Tsukasa's so he could lead him to the place. The small giddy feeling he felt in his heart grew as his grip on Tsukasa's hand tightened slightly.

Tsukasa smiled, "Just to make sure you weren't peeking..." He pushed Elk's hat a little more forward so it could over the boy's eyes, followed by a "Hey! No fair!"

"You never said anything about not peeking!"

"...I forgot, be patient, we're close to it," Tsukasa muttered, leading Elk the way.

"Heya Kite!"

The Twin Blade player looked behind, seeing Mistral running towards him, her staff waving around frantically, her eyes wide and sparkled with excitement.

He didn't want to stop and talk now, but reasoned it would've been selfish if he ignored her and continued on to go on his mission to find Elk. With his mind occupied more about finding Elk, he'd almost instantly forgotten about everything else whenever starting his search for the gentle Wavemaster.

_It's not like they'll stay there for a second and leave, I have to be patient._

"Oh, hey Mistral," Kite waved, seeing the small Wavemaster catching up and walking beside him.

"It's been a long time we haven't met up," she chirped, smiling. Ever since giving birth to her child, she's been absent from The World and raising her daughter, using up her time, but wrote emails to her friends of her sudden news.

"Yeah, I know, where'd you get that staff?" Kite asked, suddenly aware of a different style of the staff Mistral was holding.

"This? Oh, Elk gave it to me couple of days ago, he said he knew I liked to collect rare items and he wanted me to have it, you like it?" Mistral asked, tracing a pattern on the staff delicately. It certainly was very rare, there are only few of those kinds of staffs created by The World and it's a wonder how Elk would give it to her than use it for himself since it would greatly strengthen him.

"It's nice, was there someone with Elk when he gave it to you?"

Mistral bit her lip and looked up in a thoughtful expression, a small fang poking out in a cute manner, "I don't think so, and he seems to be all by himself when he gave me this staff and other rare items. We didn't talk much either, it's as if he was hurrying to catch up to something."

Mistral felt guilty of having to lie to her friend, but she promised Elk she wouldn't tell Kite of anything that he's been up to or of his whereabouts. Also, Kite might be either angry or jealous if she did say there was someone with Elk when he gave her the items, and everything wouldn't go well. If there was one thing she hated to see her friends upset, it was being in the middle of it.

:-:-Flashback-:-:-

"Hey Mistral!"

The female Wavemaster turned around, only to see a running Wavemaster catching up to her, waving with a smile on his face, along with a mysterious player following after him. She smiled, delighted to see one of her great friends and waved back, waiting for Elk to catch up to her.

"Hi Elk! Who's your new friend? Is he your twin?" Mistral asked, seeing the striking similarities between both Wavemasters, despite the color difference.

Elk laughed, shaking his head, "No, this is my friend Tsukasa. Tsukasa, this is Mistral, she collects rare items and adds them to her collection."

Mistral smiled broadly, "Nice to meet you!"

"Same here," Tsukasa smiled, already feeling comfortable around the treasure hunting player.

"Well, I wanted to give you something Mistral before I might've missed you, I'd thought they'd go great with your item collection," Elk explained, "Tsukasa and I went through a tough time getting them, but it was worth it."

Mistral let out a gasp as Elk held out gleaming items in his hands, the word 'rare' literally glittering in each of them. It was a sight to behold, most players wouldn't get some of the items unless if they were really in a high level!

_They must've been really hard to get! With the high level monsters and the long way to the treasure room, it would take more than a day to get all of this!_ Mistral thought excitedly, becoming emotional.

"Oh Elk! Thank you! But...but..."

Elk looked at her in concern, hearing small sniffles from the female Wavemaster and tears cornering her dark pink eyes, "What is it?"

"This is too much! You're giving me so many great things, I don't know what to give you in return!" Mistral bawled, rubbing away her tears.

"You don't really have to give anything in return Mistral," Tsukasa confronted, "Your thanks is just enough for the both of us. Elk and I were only looking for a journey to enjoy ourselves and that is also enough."

"R-really? Speaking of looking...Kite was looking for you Elk," Mistral informed Elk, seeing him freeze.

"...he was?" Elk whispered, unconsciously trembling. It had been weeks he had seen Kite, and he'd received multiple emails from the Hacker, but he would never open them, fear gripping onto him tightly like a lock, images of what occurred in the church whirling in his mind like a fresh page.

Those cold, menacing sapphire eyes which held anger and hatred, they were real, the darkest side of Kite no one would ever thought he would have...

_Why would he be looking for me...?_

"Yup, he seemed worried and exhausted, and asked everyone if they saw you too," Mistral replied, noticing Elk was slightly shakened up, "Something the matter?"

Tsukasa glanced at Elk worriedly as he placed a hand on his shoulder, later receiving a reassuring smile from the Wavemaster. Tsukasa frowned mentally at the mention of Kite's name again. _What did he do to him...?_

"Then...Maybe there is something you can do for me Mistral," Elk replied slowly, handing her the items.

"Anything! As long as there is something I can do in return."

"Well, can you promise not to tell Kite about Tsukasa? It's probably best if he doesn't know how I've been or know about Tsukasa, at least...not yet..." Elk murmured.

_I don't want to see him now...I tried to forget what happened, but his eyes...they were so cold and he was angry at me..._

"Ok! I promise, not a single word about it!" Mistral smiled. She's curious of why the sudden fear and sadness came to Elk as she mentioned about Kite, but decided against to ask unless if he was willing.

Elk smiled in relief, "Thanks Mistral, it really means a lot to me."

"No problem Elk! And just to compliment..." She winked at the both of them, "Your friend's pretty cute."

Two faces became slightly pink as Mistral laughed, storing away the rare items, "The both of you can be a cute pair together, with the matching red faces!"

"I...I think we have to go now," Elk stammered, smiling awkwardly at Tsukasa as he waved at Mistral, "I'll see you soon Mistral!"

Mistral giggled, "So long!"

:-:-End Flashback-:-:-

Mistral sighed, it wouldn't hurt if she gave a little hint, it's not like she's describing Tsukasa at all. Besides, she doesn't want to see Kite sad as well when he's really looking for the Wavemaster. She'd hate to see both of her friends suffering of what had happened, and she'll do anything to help them solve their troubles. But from what it looks like, Elk seems to be hiding and running away from Kite while the Hacker has been searching him everywhere.

_But why would he hide away from him?_ Mistral pondered. _Did something horrible happened...?_

"But the items he gave me seems like you'll need more than just one person to make it through the dungeon. Dangerous fields and monsters contain the rarest and strongest of items, I don't know how he could have gotten them."

"I see..."

"Are you looking for him?"

Kite looked taken aback, heat rising to his cheeks, "What made you think that?"

Mistral smiled, "You seemed so much in a hurry to go somewhere or find someone. I remembered when you asked me if I saw Elk earlier, and you looked desperate."

Kite smiled sheepishly, putting a hand behind his neck, "I guess I'm not so good at hiding some things away, am I?"

"At least not from me, have you seen Wiseman around?"

Kite shook his head, "I just got here on The World."

"Oh, he must be taking care of her," Mistral reasoned, thinking of her daughter, "Its okay, now you go find Elk! I know I'm taking up your time, but I'll email you if I catch sight of him, okay? To make up for the lost time."

"Okay, thanks Mistral!"

"See ya!" Mistral yelled, waving good bye as Kite started running to the Chaos Gate, smiling softly.

_Good luck Kite._

"...Tsukasa? Now?"

A chuckle was heard as Elk blindly, yet foolishly, waved his arms around for any feel of a soft cotton cloth that would've belonged to Tsukasa, smiling slightly of the beautiful sound Tsukasa made.

_He should laugh more often...It sounds so nice..._ Elk flushed slightly.

He and Tsukasa suddenly stopped at a certain spot and pulled his hand away from the warm grasp, leaving Elk to try to find him. Both played along with each other childishly until Elk really felt lost, moving in circles and he's slowly starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Hai, you may now."

Pulling away his hat, Elk opened his eyes, eyes widening as he instantly dropped his hat from the sight, unprepared of what he would see.

From every direction, even the actual spot where he is standing is filled with Aromatic Grass, the silver strands reflecting off the light as it rested on its place.

"Its yours for the taking," Tsukasa replied behind him, smiling, "I thought you might like it."

"Tsukasa, this is..." Elk breathed out, lost for words.

"You don't have to thank me for it, I wanted to do this to help you with your friend Mia, and she must mean really import-"

Elk's sudden hug caught Tsukasa off guard, leading the both of them to the ground with Elk on top of the tall Wavemaster, his arms encircled around Tsukasa's neck, their legs intertwined together as Elk hugged tighter, his head nuzzled under Tsukasa's chin.

Tsukasa choked a little as heat risen up to his face, feeling Elk's lips touching his bare skin of his clavicle as the small Wavemaster whispered numerous thanks, his voice becoming muffled and teary.

"Tsukasa...I...I-I really don't know how to thank you...You've done so much for me...a-and I feel like just my friendship for you isn't enough..." Elk slightly whimpered, biting his lip to prevent himself to cry. He couldn't cry now, but the joy that is filling up inside him wanted to erupt, escaping through tears.

"But it is enough Elk..." Tsukasa whispered, running a hand through the silver blue strands of hair to ease the Wavemaster, "To me, it's more than enough...You may not see it, but it is, sometimes even the greatest of gifts come in small minor things..."

_Though, there is something that I want, but it's impossible, so this friendship is enough for me..._

Elk gave a startled giggle, touched by Tsukasa's words as he clutched onto Tsukasa, sighing in small content of the welcoming warmth of Tsukasa's that encased him all over. It made him drowsy, his eyes slowly falling shut as he starts to relax.

"...Arigatou..."

Tsukasa smiled as he allowed this rare moment to last for some time, until he shifted slightly, patting Elk gently, "You're not going to cry right? Also, I don't think it's the right time for you to be sleeping now with all the Aromatic Grass here. You'll be making my legs cramp up with your weight."

A ghostly blush went over Elk's cheeks as he rose up slightly, "I wasn't crying, and I was just resting my eyes. I didn't have enough sleep last night, stayed up late...And don't say I'm fat!"

Tsukasa chuckled slightly as he stood up, seeing Elk already taking handfuls of Aromatic Grass and storing them away, occupying himself to prevent from Tsukasa seeing the rising blush.

"Want me to help?"

Elk looked back, his cheeks cooled down and nodded, "If it's not too much trouble, I have a lot to collect."

"Soundless Forbidden Wavemaster (1)!" Kite shouted, his bracelet breaking into the system and transporting him to his destined area, his face held with determination. Time almost froze as he was passing through the data codes, approaching in the field at mid air.

Landing into the ground, Kite looked around in his surroundings. Large trees applying shade, small springs with a mysterious aura surrounding it, a beautiful place where Elk would most surely love to walk around.

_A Wood area? But why would they land here? Never mind about that, I have to find Elk!_

Using the Speed Charm, Kite started running head forward, looking from side to side in hope to find the gentle Wavemaster.

_I have to find him in time or I'll miss this chance!_ Kite thought, dodging the large boulders.

Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed he was soon to be blocked and distracted by a couple of Dark Witches and Hellhounds which were coming into his way.

"...and that's it," Elk declared, picking up the last strands of Aromatic Grass and storing them safely.

Both Wavemasters plopped to the ground, their backs aching from picking the strands of Aromatic Grass and storing them away.

"If you want, we can see Mia tomorrow," Elk suggested, "Maybe she might remember you since you knew her longer than me."

"It is possible," Tsukasa agreed, "But you said she's lost her memories..."

"Even the deepest and oldest of memories can resurface back," Elk replied, placing a hand over Tsukasa's, smiling, "I know she'll remember you, somehow, I know she will."

Fighting down a blush, Tsukasa nodded, "You're right, but the odds against it is pretty high. I have to hope. I'll introduce you to my other friends when they'll be back, that is if you would like to."

"Mmhmm!" Elk nodded, "I saw them at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, only fragments of a memory though...I don't remember what they exactly look like, but I have a pretty good gue-huh?"

Elk stood up, his face a little emotionless as if he was hearing something.

"What is it?"

Elk winced a little, "I almost forgot, I had to go out today to help with my mom at grocery shopping, she's waiting for me to log out."

Tsukasa nodded, a little saddened of the fact Elk will be leaving so suddenly, "Oh...You should go now then, I wouldn't want to you to get into more trouble."

"You're sure? I can ask my mom if we can do the shopping tomorrow, she wouldn't mind."

Tsukasa shook his head, "Its better when you finish something early and you'll have more free time later on. I'll see you tomorrow if you can't be back online after shopping, I'll be fine on my own."

"Will you still be here even if I'm done shopping?"

Tsukasa shrugged a smile on his face, "Bear would let me be here as long as I want, and he wanted me to be in The World daily, but also focus on my studies. I'll wait for you if you want me to."

"If it's not too much trouble..." Elk blushed slightly, hugging him.

"All right, email me when you're returning, and I'll be waiting for you at Aerial Fort," Tsukasa replied, returning the embrace.

"Okay, see you!"

Tsukasa nodded as Elk waved, standing up as his eyes soften, sighing deeply.

_If only you knew Elk..._

"Hah!"

After slicing the last monster to pieces, Kite used another Speed Charm to continue running, fearing he might be too late. It took him more time to eliminate them as they attacked him with no mercy, the Witches using high level spells to paralyze or confuse him.

_They were taking up my time and they were fast to catch up to me when I try to run them off! It's as if someone wanted to stop me from going to Elk...Please don't be gone Elk..._

After almost admitting defeat by constantly seeing only monster rings and empty places, Kite caught a sight of two figures from the corner of his eye, stopping. One of them looked oddly familiar, with silver blue hair and gentle ruby eyes...

_Elk!_

Kite almost cried out his friend's name until he saw the one he loved hugging another player which is also another Wavemaster, the player hugging back tightly as Elk's cheeks turned slightly pink from what the player replied.

The sudden sign of affection caused Kite's hands turned into fists as a fire of anger and jealously sprout within him, sadness engulfing him as the mysterious Wavemaster caused Elk to smile happily, walking away and waved at him.

_No!_ Kite yelled, realizing Elk was about to log out.

But it was too late as the golden rings surrounded the Wavemaster and disappeared, leaving the other player and Kite alone. He was close to catching him, but fate took a twisted turn as it made him fail to catch Elk.

Kite looked down, biting his lip. _I was too late...But..._ He looked up, his eyes narrowing as he sees the other Wavemaster standing up, his back facing towards him. Helba's words echoed back into his mind of the boy who contained the powers of Morganna and saving The World along with other players, including Helba herself.

_Who is he? Is that the one Helba was talking about, the player who couldn't log out and knew about Aura...?_

Kite silently frowned. He's been with Elk for the past few weeks, from what I've heard from Mistral and Helba. He must be the one Elk was with to receive all those rare items for Mistral and no one else had last seen or heard from him...

A sigh escaped from the Wavemaster as he looked where Elk last stood, standing there for a moment before turning around, revealing his face.

Cerulean eyes widened as he sees gentle amethyst eyes seeming to look in his direction, locks of silver gray hair framing the mature face as it glinted from the setting sun, doing wonders for his pale skin.

His form seems a little less broad and slender, more effeminate as it made him fairer; along with the clothes he wore complimenting his frame. Red marks were on each side of his cheek, each minute passing by Kite knew he met him somewhere before.

There is no doubt he saw that face before, along with someone else, but he could see the true beauty of what that face contains, aghast how someone can even look perfect in the virtual world.

_He's..._

The player before him looked almost identical to Elk, only the colors making it different and he looks older and wiser, perhaps even more handsome than beautiful as his eyes looked up from the ground and locked his gaze with Kite's.

Kite froze as his breathing hitched, heat emitting out from his cheeks as his heart started to pound furiously at one fact of being caught, and another that this boy is stunning and attractive. He doesn't know why he is suddenly feeling like this, but it seemed natural to him as neither one broke the silence.

A part of him wanted to run, escape from the boy's piercing lavender eyes, but his body wouldn't follow commands, as if the Wavemaster casted the paralyzing spell of him.

Another part wanted to yell, scream at him for being with Elk and keeping him all to himself.

But another...it wanted to do something, something Kite couldn't even define. The feeling is familiar, yet so foreign to him...

Finally, the boy's lips started to open, forming words as his soft lavender eyes harden like crystal. His voice was smooth, yet as cold as ice with a hint of anger in them.

"Who are you?"

TBC...

(1)- I just made that field up, though they do have those keywords in the game, I don't think it's a Wood area.

**A/N:** O.o...I did it again, another cliffy. Really, I didn't expect for this to turn out this way, I thought I would make Kite fail to catch Elk and saw Tsukasa, while Tsukasa hadn't known he was being watched and left, but changes are always popping about. Well, there you have it! Chapter 4 all done! Now it'll be a little more difficult for me to write the next chapter if I should continue on this scene or forward the time to the next day or so...shrugs I bet all of you can guess what Kite's been feeling when his eyes met with Tsukasa's, ne? - If not, then I'll still leave you to guess! Arigatou for the reviews, it really made my day and I almost fell out of my chair in shock after seeing many in my Inbox. Right now, I'm really clueless of what to write next for the chapter, so please, if you have any ideas, add them in your reviews! Any idea would be fine and it'll help me to finish the chapter more quickly and I'll be having brainstorm to come up what should I write next. Review please, flames are acceptable, but they'll be burned by Sasuke's Fireball attack! Anyways, see you at the next chapter!

**Preview of the next chapter:** Cerulean meets Lavender once more, the beginning of new friendships, and will love either blossom in bloom or wither?

**For Naruto fans:** I will be soon adding a one-shot Sasu/Naru fic and post it on but the true lemon will be out in and this fic will have no rape in it if you might be curious :D. This fic might be called 'Moonlight Sonata', but it might change a little...

Ah yes! Before logging out (its 3:30 in the morning and my eyes are bloodshot and begging for sleep...), I would allow you readers to vote which pairing would be good for this fic! Just to see from your point of view and maybe the decision you make might come true! Just type the choice with your review! (Hey! That rhymed:p)

a) Tsukasa/Elk

b) Kite/Elk

c) Kite/Tsukasa

d)Tsukasa/Elk/Kite (o.o I've realized some people liked this threesome pairing...O.o;;;)

Elk: O.O You weren't kidding, were you?

Ac4cherryz: -frowns- Of course not, I was serious about this!

Tsukasa: I can't believe you'll go this low...you can't force us to fall in love with anyone we may not like...

Elk: -cries- This isn't fair!

Tsukasa: -nods- we have a choice as well to see who do we want to be with...

Elk: -shakes head- Why do I have to be the uke?

Ac4cherryz & Tsukasa: O.O;;; ...

Tsukasa: -coughs- Erm, that wasn't what I meant about not being fair...

Ac4cherryz: -sweatdrops- I know, but don't you think it'll be great to see what our readers think who will make a cute couple?

Tsukasa: ...I suppose...

Elk: -sniffles- Well, I guess so...

Ac4cherryz: -smiles- See? Don't worry, we still have a lot more time left to get through before the final decision is made!

Tsukasa: She's right...

Ac4cherryz: Anyways, I'm sleepy and hungry, maybe I should eat a snack before tucking in, wanna join me?

Elk: Okay! We'll see you at the next chapter!

"Tell me what you eat, and I'll you who you are."

? Iron Chef

Tsukasa: -.- I'll tell you who you are...an idiot.

Ac4cherryz: But a sleepy idiot! -smiles-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hack and everyone.

**A.**: Bombay-elk

**Asthma can suck big time. I just had an attack last night in the train station and I was sent to the ER. Anyway, I only made miniscule editing, I was too lazy to re-do everything. I can't believe my writing was that lame…**

**Key**: --x-- means memory/real world

--o-- means different area/scene in The World

Heart to Get: **Chapter Five**

--o—o—o--

"Tsukasa!"

Lavender eyes snapped open as amethyst met bright blue, a small smile on the player's face as Mimiru waved a hand in front of him.

"I'd say you were really in deep thought since you'll smack my hand away whenever I do that," the Heavy Blade replied, placing her hand on one hip.

"When did you get here?" Tsukasa grunted, stretching his cramped legs. He was silently surprised and happy to see his long time friend finally appearing back, but she ruined his mood a little as he was pondering about that suspicious looking Twin Blade he met not long ago, ignoring his surroundings.

_I don't know how he had gotten the keywords to that field, but I doubt it was mere coincidence…_ Tsukasa thought, frowning slightly.

"A couple of minutes ago, I wanted to see if anything was new in the BBS board and then I logged in, seeing you with a spaced out look on your face," Mimiru explained, sitting beside him, "So what's up? I haven't heard from you in a long time since of the exams I had to take."

"Speaking of which, how did you do on it?" Tsukasa asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Maybe after hearing how poorly she did on the exams might lighten his mood a little, even though it'll be wrong to smile at his friend's unsuccessful grade.

Mimiru let out a groan, massaging her temples, "Ugh, don't remind me! All that studying made my head explode and gave me migraines. I was teetering on the edge as I keep forgetting things of what I recently learned, and I had an anxiety attack before the exams barely began! Can you believe my luck!?"

The Wavemaster let out a small smile as Mimiru shook her head, quickly letting it disappear before she looked up, "What was the score?"

She chuckled nervously, "Ah.. I.."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms as he predicted the usual grade the forgetful player received, "I should've expected that from a clueless person like you."

_It shouldn't even be a surprise for me._

A sharp hit on the head caused him to wince as Mimiru glowered in slight anger, a grin appearing on her face with her fist raised in the air, "You jerk, you didn't let me finish my sentence! I passed with flying colors, and I actually have a great chance to get into the university I want to enroll to! And you thought I was hopeless!"

Tsukasa gave a scowl, massaging the abused part of his head, "From the way you say, it sounds you wouldn't make it."

"But I did and proved you wrong," Mimiru said triumphantly.

"Whatever," Tsukasa muttered, removing an item, "It might've been ridiculous for me to do this, but I wanted to give this to you if, miraculously, passed the exams for trying hard..."

A sparkle of shock glinted in Mimiru's eyes as Tsukasa held out a large midnight blue sword, streaks of gold and red handsomely decorating the weapon.

"Tsukasa… this is one of the best gifts I can hope for!" Mimiru squealed, wrapping her arms around him.

Tsukasa squirmed uncomfortably as Mimiru threw an unexpected glomp at him, pushing her away, "Alright, I can understand you're happy about this, I don't need thanks."

Mimiru gave a sheepish smile and looked at the majestic weapon in her hands, mouth slightly open in awe, "But how could've you gotten this? You must've been in a high level dungeon to get it, not to mention some strong players to join with you. Unless you made a copy?"

"It's the real thing, don't worry about that. If you hadn't noticed, I've been leveling up a little the past month and couple of days ago when you were gone."

_I must've been insane missing her loud personality, its even worse than the last she's been here.._ Tsukasa mentally sighed, his ears throbbing.

"A little?! Its looks more than just 'a little' to me! It'll take a long time for me to catch up to your standards," Mimiru commented, replacing her old sword with the recently acquired one.

"You can level up faster if you go to fields that are in a higher level than yours, I can help you with that," Tsukasa muttered, his head pounding at the sound of Mimiru's boisterious voice. _I'll do anything to make you stop talking…_

"… you know, you've changed a lot, since the last time I met you," Mimiru replied softly, a gentle smile on her face.

Tsukasa turned his head towards her, expressionless, "Changed? How so?"

_Stubborn man…_ Mimiru half groaned, half laughed mentally.

Mimiru smacked him on the arms lightly, "Don't act as if you don't know you bully, you wouldn't have been this generous to give me something as rare as this, or help me out. You'd usually want me to achieve it on my own."

Tsukasa shrugged, saying nothing as he looked away to look at the scenery in front of him. He couldn't help by silently agree to Mimiru's well observed reasons, but he hated it when people can read him so easily.

_Was I really that cold to everyone? It would probably make sense though, in many ways when I was with Elk, I did change…_

"I mean, there is this one things that's strange and it's been bugging me a little. What caused you to come back here? If I remembered correctly, you said you 'would never go back to this stupid game even if my life depended on it', and yet now I see you here out of all places," Mimiru reasoned.

"… I don't know, I guess because there wasn't really anything much for me to do out there. I've been doing okay in my classes, Bear's not here since he's on a business trip with B.T, and he won't be back home until next week. Everything that I wanted to do when I came back is already done, and out of boredom, I returned. Just to see if anything new happened."

"A lot has been going through here since we've been out of touch from this game, a friend of mine informed me about the latest news. I come here once in a while, and CC Corp. has made big upgrades. We can smell, feel.. just like you can," Mimiru replied, smiling as the gentle wind caressed her skin.

Tsukasa nodded instinctively as he didn't bother to listen what Mimiru said, the image of a cerulean eyed boy appeared before his mind, a grim line forming from his lips.

_Kite… there really can't be any other explanation to see him there. No other regular player can have access into the forbidden field unless they are a hacker…_

"So.. who's the lucky one?"

"What!?" Tsukasa yelled out, his cheeks burning in embarrassment as her sudden question jerked back to reality. _Did she figure it out already!?_

Mimiru giggled, "For you to be so different, there has to be someone who turned you like this, it happens to anyone when they're in love."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tsukasa muttered stubbornly, his cheeks cooling down and trying to ease his breathing.

The female player wagged a finger at him, already seeing the blush that had risen from her friend's cheeks, "You can't lie to me Tsukasa, I've pretty much known you for a long time, so confess! I won't be satisfied until you do!"

"Why are you so interest in my life for? It's really none of your business to snoop around," Tsukasa replied coldly, adding a small growl to threaten his friend to end the conversation. Hopefully, she might take the small warning and back away from it so he won't have to blush madly like a schoolgirl. He can just log out and acted as if this had never happened, but he's waiting for Elk to join him along somewhere.

_I guess that option is ruled out, girls can stick their noses into everyone's business when they feel like it._

Mimiru ignored the hint of warning in his voice and wore a face of mocked pain, placing her hand over her heart, "I'm hurt Tsukasa, you don't trust me? You can tell me, I don't tell anyone of one's secrets and you know that. Is it Subaru? You and her always seem to be so close when we were all together."

Tsukasa shook his head, his vision of the beautiful turquoise girl now so distant and blurry, it's difficult to decipher her face. What shocked him a little is he didn't even thought about Subaru ever since he and Elk have been going through many things together, his solitary existence crushed and filled by Elk's kindness, keeping him company and the care he wished for.

"I haven't met her for a long time, less even heard. The last I knew, she went out of state to cisit her relatives. Besides, I only feel a brotherly-sisterly love towards her, nothing more."

"I see… is it someone I know?" Mimiru asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Tsukasa replied, feeling this conversation going a little too far, "Let's end this, all you need to know is it isn't Subaru, that's all."

"Aw come on! Don't be a spoil sport, I wanna meet this girl! It's the first time I've ever seen you like this!" Mimiru grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Tsukasa's cheeks flared back to red as he coughed, shutting his eyes tight.

A thin eyebrow was raised as Mimiru looked at Tsukasa curiously, "Guy?"

Tsukada groaned in defeat. This woman won't give up on guessing! How could've she known these kinds of things so easily when he said no word about him?

_Then it's confirmed, Mimiru is officially a psychic reader, I have to keep my thoughtrs clear when I'm around her…_ Tsukasa sarcastically thought.

_Although, she might be grossed out if I tell her it's a guy and she won't talk about it anymore, I don't care what she thinks. It won't change the fact of what I feel for him._

"Well? Tell me, is it a guy or girl?"

"… guy, happy now?"

Mimiru chuckled, "There, now was that so hard for you to tell me?"

He warily looked at her, not expecting this, "You're not grossed out?"

"Of course not! Love doesn't depend on gender, it matters about the personality and heart of the individual. People who sometimes think its wrong are silly. Love is love, it can be in any form you and your partner want it to be," Mimiru smiled.

"How do you know these types of things? I doubt you've read it from a book."

"It's just natural, you're not the only person whose going through that."

"Hn.."

_She made it sound normal, I guess her talking isn't as annoying as I thought it would be._

"Does he know?"

"I don't think he should, we have a close friendship, so if I tell him and if he rejects it…" Tsukasa shook his head, sighing, "Then everything we had together would shatter. I can't risk ruining it, we've been close than with Subaru's and my friendship for the past month."

"You airhead," Mimiru scolded, poking his arm, "Don't you realize you're already ruining it? You're hurting yourself if you keep it like this and it'll be harder for you to confess it when you stall it longer. Quit being negative all the time, he might feel the same way, no matter of the risk. You'll grow and die an old grumpy man if this guy falls in love with someone else, and you'll regret not to tell him earlier."

Tsukasa went silent as he knew her reasons were, yet again, right, "… fine."

Mimiru gave an encouraging smile at the silver haired boy who returned a faint smile back, a peaceful settlement coming between them.

For now.

"Now… did you both meet outside The World? If you did, you _have_ to introduce me to him since we're close to each other."

Tsukasa groaned as he drew his knees close to himself, placing his head between them.

--o—o—o--

"Hey Elk!"

"BlackRose!"

A cheerful smile came over the HeavyBlade's face as she ran towards to her kind friend. Seeing the bright smile from the Wavemaster's face can make the day bright.

_Especially for mine.. When I see Kite again, I'll give him one hell of a beating._ She seethed.

"Long time no see!"

Elk beamed, "Same here! I haven't seen you around."

"I've been pretty busy now and then, but I wanted to find Kite to join on a dungeon along with me. He hasn't emailed me to go to one or anything and it sort of pisses me off. Have you seen him by any chance?"

Elk shook his head, "I've been busy myself too by going to dungeons to level up and give some rare stuff to Mistral. I stayed on root towns for a little while to restock and save, sometimes trading."

"Oh okay, but if you ever see him, email me okay? I wanna give Kite a piece of my mind to know who he is messing with."

"Don't worry, I will!" _Even if I do see him, I'll just hide away.._

"So anything new happening?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I've made a new friend the past few weeks!"

"Really? That's great! What's his name?"

"Tsukasa, he's a really nice person and we've been going through lots of things together, he's helping me collect Aromatic Grass for Mia."

BlackRose's eyes widened in shock, "Tsukasa? A Wavemaster with gray hair and purple eyes?"

"Yeah," Elk replied, surprised, "You know him?"

"Know him? He's one of the greatest players here in The World from what I've heard! Few players had seen him around here since he doesn't come on as much anymore, he's usually with Subaru when he is though."

"I see him everyday, we meet up in root towns to go on a journey to fight off some monsters or sometimes head for a field to talk. Who's Subaru? He mentioned her a couple of times when we talked about our past."

"Subaru used to be the leader of the Crimson Knights, a group of players who swore safety to the players of The World and the game itself. They disbanded a long time ago after she resigned. She doesn't come here anymore after they awakened Aura; she's Tsukasa's closest friend."

A sudden twinge went into Elk's heart of hearing the type of relationship Tsukasa and Subaru had, chances of hope slowly crumbling away.

_So they might've been together… but wait, what was I hoping for?_ Elk pondered, biting his lower lip.

"How did you know this?"

"Hm? Ah, I have a friend whose a friend of Tsukasa and Subaru, she told me everything they've been going through years ago. When I met her, I was upset she copied my style and we had this stupid fight of who got it first and stuff," BlackRose chuckled, "But everything smoothed out once she had big exams coming up and had to study for them. She's pretty nice, her name's Mimiru."

Elk looked up, "Mimiru? I think I met her before, but with Kite long ago. Does she have brown hair and blue eyes?"

BlackRose nodded, "You that's her!"

"Well, thanks for the help BlackRose, its really great to see you again! I have to go and meet up with Tsukasa, we're going to go for a journey."

"If it's not too much trouble, can I come along? I don't think Kite will ever reply back to my emails and I'm in the mood for some adventure."

"I don't mind, you can come along with us, but the dungeons will be pretty strong."

BlackRose grinned, "Don't worry about that, you only gotta be concerned about catching up to me, you Wavemasters are slow."

"Hey!" Elk laughed, his mood lifting.

--o—o—o—

"How old is he?"

"How should I know? I don't want to go deep into his private life unless he wants me to," Tsukasa's voice muffled out from his arms. For the past few minutes, Mimiru kept on bombarding questions about his crush, finding every scrap of detail this boy had made Tsukasa into a softy, each one more personal than the last.

"Stop being a liar! You said the both of you have a really close friendship, you should know the basics."

An irritated sigh came from the Wavemaster before he gave in, tired of the never ending questions, "Fifteen."

"A year younger than you, not bad. His name?"

"I don't know his real name, but his player name's Elk."

"That's a pretty cute name for The World," Mimiru giggled, seeing the tips of her friend's ears redden.

"Are you _blushing_?" Mimiru gasped in mock surprise.

"No," Tsukasa denied, burrowing his head deeper into his arms.

_I swear, one more word…_

"The World must be coming to an end, Tsukasa's blushing!" Mimiru teased.

"Shut up…" Tsukasa gritted out, "Or else I'll kill you."

"Relax, I haven't been all cheery and smiles until after the exams, I need something to make me laugh."

Tsukasa peeked up an eye, "And teasing me's the only option?"

"Yup!"

Tsukasa looked up from hearing a ringing sound, catching sight of a silver blue haired boy and a woman surprisingly identical like Mimiru appearing in the server. His heart soared as crimson met with lavender, a faint hue of pink rising from both Wavemaster's cheeks. Elk bowed his head, shyly looking back through his silver lined tresses.

Mimiru looked at the direction where Tsukasa looked, a smirk appearing on her face at seeing the sight of BlackRose, "Speak of the devil."

"Tsukasa!" Elk yelled, waving at him as he and the other player started walking towards them.

Waving back, Tsukasa ignored the look on Mimiru's face as he stood up and went towards the newcomers.

"Heh, and I thought I wouldn't see you again, idiot," the Heavy Blade next to Elk sneered at Mimiru with a friendly grin on her face.

"Same here, stupid," Mimiru grinned back, pushing herself up as she joined along with Tsukasa.

"I'm just looking for anyone who's interested in coming to a journey with me. It happens that Elk here invited me along since another friend of mine hasn't contacted me for weeks."

Mimiru blinked, "Elk?" She turned her head to meet a pair of gentle ruby eyes, wide in recognition.

In an instant, a genuine smile appeared on Mimiru's lips at the memory of the said Wavemaster, "I remember you! I met you at that dungeon long ago with a Twin Blade player in red right?"

Elk nodded, she remembered him! "Y-yeah, I didn't know you were Tsukasa's friend!"

"You didn't ask!" She laughed, punching Tsukasa on the arm lightly, "You didn't tell me it was this Wavemaster!"

Leaning towards the timid boy, she gave a hearty wink at him, "Tsukasa told me all about you, I wanted to know who made this jerk come back into the game after all these years! I'm glad it was you!"

Blushing, Elk returned the gesture with a shy smile, "Thanks, I guess!"

"So Mimiru… failing your exams as usual?" BlackRose grinned, straightening up to meet Mimiru's identical grin.

"For your information, I've passed my exams with a perfect score, thank you very much," Mimiru huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, a perfect zero!"

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me wench! Unless you're tone deaf?!"

"How dare you!!"

Tsukasa and Elk mentally winced as both HeavyBlade players began to shove one another roughly, a stream of curses and rude remarks slipping from both women's mouths.

"Perhaps we should go without them," Tsukasa suggested quietly, sighing in irritance as the shrill screams from BlackRose and Mimiru gave him an oncoming headache.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun if BlackRose would join us since she wants to go on a journey," Elk murmured, sighing in disappointment, "I guess not."

"Yeah right, she's just as annoying as Mimiru," the older boy scoffed, catching Elk's hand and began pulling him away from the women's squabbling.

Pink appeared on Elk's cheeks as he allowed himself to be pulled away, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Trying to get ourselves away from them," Tsukasa replied, darting his eyes back and forth to see if the female players have noticed their absence, "The sooner we leave them here, the better for us they won't have to join along, they'll only want to kill each other than the monsters."

"So we're going to ditch them?"

"Is there any other better way? They won't recognize us being gone, Mimiru won't leave you alone until she knows every single thing about you."

Elk looked back hesitantly, guilt seeping for leaving BlackRose, but shuddered at the thought of Mimiru popping up personal questions.

"Ow! That hurt, bitch!"

"That's what you get for calling me a failure!"

Elk looked back at Tsukasa, nodding silently as they both started to walk quickly towards the Chaos Gate until a chilled voice caused them to freeze.

"Hey! Where do you think you two are going!?" Mimiru shouted, pushing BlackRose to the ground and making a head start towards them.

"You're not gonna get away from our sight! Elk, you said I can come along with you!" BlackRose shouted.

"Run." Tsukasa whispered urgently, clutching Elk's hand tighter as they started sprinting towards the crowd of people.

A smile tugged its way into Elk's lips as he squeezed Tsukasa's hand, gaining speed as they just barely made across a couple of Grunties.

"Watch where you're goin'!" One of the Grunties snorted, shaking its head angrily at them.

"Sorry!" Elk giggled, looking back at the disgruntled Grunty before meeting Tsukasa's gaze.

A small smile was seen from Tsukasa as they reached to the Chaos Gate, hastily bringing out their staffs up in the air.

"Tsukasa! When I get my hands on you, I'll-!"

"I can't believe you Elk! How can you leave me back there with this priss when I could've spent my time with you!?"

Elk yelped as he felt BlackRose's fingers brushing against his skirt before a series of golden rings surrounded the Wavemasters, clutching to Tsukasa's arm and hearing twin frustrated screams before being led to their destination.

"Hey, they're gone now, we've barely escaped from them," Tsukasa spoke softly, feeling a tug from his heart at the cute sight, placing a hand on Elk's hat gently.

Opening a crimson eye to check, Elk opened the other as he saw an endless field of sand, large palm trees and enormous sized starfish resting lazily on large boulders, relaxing.

Unexpectedly, Elk began to laugh, wiping the tears cornering his eyes as he smiled at Tsukasa, "I've never done anything like that before, running away from them and passing through people. It was kind of fun, but BlackRose wouldn't be too happy when I come back."

Tsukasa smiled, "Neither would Mimiru, but I'm not afraid of her shaking me like a rag doll, she's always got this short temper."

--o—o—o—

"Don't worry so much Kite! I'm absolutely sure he'll come here tomorrow on the dot!"

Kite glanced worriedly at Mistral, "You're positive about this Mistral?"

It was dark in Aerial Fort, fewer players were in the server since most of them would go to Carmina Gadelica where it would be bustling and crowded. Kite and Mistral were close to the Chaos Gate, Kite resting on one of the cannons while Mistral remained standing, swinging her staff childishly.

Mistral smiled and nodded, "Yup! Almost everyone here in The World would come to the annual event of the fifth year of The World restored back in peace! You have to be there since you're one of the heroes who brought the restoration of the game! CC Corp. would send you an email to come to it anyway and they'll personally thank you along with the other Legendary Hackers that brought peace to The World before! That is if they come though, no one hasn't heard news of them or seen them."

_Except Tsukasa._ Kite thought, momentarily forgetting Mistral who continued to explain the details of the festival excitedly.

The faint feeling of warmth towards the cold Wavemaster stirred within Kite again, cheeks in a faint pink hue when recalling the strange 'talk' they had on that day.

--x—x—x—

"Who are you?"

The lavender eyed Wavemaster coldly asked towards the Hacker, his voice equally as menacing as his eyes which made Kite shiver.

The Legendary Hacker remained silent as he was entranced by the sensual sound of the Wavemaster's voice, causing Kite's heart to beat furiously. He suddenly lost the ability to speak as the beautiful figure before him only radiated desire and yearning. He had already forgotten the question that was directed to him.

Amethyst orbs thinned, pale lips opening again to speak, impatience in his voice as he didn't receive an answer from the Twin Blade.

"You must be Kite."

Kite's eyes widened, reality breaking into his thoughts and bringing him back to the present with this Wavemaster whose been with Elk the whole time.

"And if I am?" Kite firmly replied back, startled to hear his voice calm and collected. What was he thinking? He wasn't here to stare at this person with the feelings of infatuation, he was here with one purpose: to find Elk and ask for his forgiveness. How could he feel the sensations of desire towards this Wavemaster when there's a serious problem at hand?

"Stay away from Elk," the mysterious boy warned him, pointing his staff towards him, "Or I'll kill you myself."

Kite narrowed his eyes, a frown marring his expression, "Funny, I didn't hear you were the one who can tell people whether they can see Elk or not. I thought Elk can decide for his own."

"You've hurt him enough, so go ruin someone else's life. Whatever you've done to Elk isn't something he deserves and that's something I wouldn't allow to go freely."

"Elk's and mine's business doesn't concern you, so you don't have the right to intrude into it!"

A pale fist connected with Kite's jaw, leaving Kite to stagger back from shock as his jaw began to swell, amazed of the Wavemaster's strength and speed.

Amethyst eyes glittered dangerously as he pulled back his fist, "Any business from one of my friends is my business!"

The Wavemaster shook his head in annoyance, "I don't know why Elk was considering of forgiving you; he even begged me not to hurt you…"

Kite took a step backward as the Wavemaster approached him, silently swearing if he comes any closer, his heart would surely burst from the up close features of perfection from the pale skinned boy.

"Even if Elk did forgive you, I'm sure as hell wouldn't," the Wavemaster snarled.

"Yours doesn't matter from the start, I want Elk's forgiveness and that's the only that that is important to me!"

A smirk appeared on the boy's lips as he sees Kite's trembling figure, only a few inches away from his face.

"Don't act as if you're the hero in this moment now, I'm the last person you wouldn't want to mess with. I don't take grudges lightly so I suggest you be careful who you fight with."

"The same goes for you," growled Kite, forming a fist with his hand, "I bet you don't even know who you're arguing with."

"Heh, I know very well who I'm dealing with…"

A wicked glint came across those orchid eyes, "You're those kinds of people who relatively don't give a damn about anyone, only yourself as you throw your weight on them as if you're the boss in control. You took advantage of Elk when he was at his weakest point!"

Kite shut his eyes tightly as he threw a punch towards the Wavemaster, "That's not true!"

The boy dodged the fist easily as he continued, "It isn't? Then tell me why you had to kill his friend Mia when you know she's his first friend!"

Cerulean eyes were snapped open as he looked at the smirking Wavemaster in shock and scowled, "I didn't have a choice! It was the only way to bring her back into her regular form and restoring back The World! I didn't want to kill her, but there wasn't any other way!"

_How did he know about that!? Don't tell me-!_

"Elk told me everything of what happened here in The World years ago, but he wouldn't tell me what you had done to him, neither would I want to hear it because it'll only hurt him. When he and I first met, he was traumatized and wounded, when he was supposed to be in full health once he logs into a root town!"

"How about you?! You've done more damage than I had when you sent those groups of players into a coma!" Kite yelled, realization dawning.

He remembered reading one of the bulletins about a wanted Wavemaster who sent players into comas by an unknown power years ago, another thread leading about the same player seeing a strange cat player. Reports on players falling into a coma by this Wavemaster had filled the boards at the past, a group called the Crimson Knights wanting anyone to catch the criminal and will be rewarded handsomely, until the leader decided to cancel the search.

The boy froze, causing Kite to smirk in satisifaction, "So it was you, that Wavemaster named Tsukasa. You were familiar when I saw you, I've met a fragment of your memory in one of those abandoned fields. Helba told me you were stuck in The World once a long time ago, and you brought the restoration back to the game, but you were also the reason why many people had either died or remained in a coma after all these years!"

Kite was prepared this time as he blocked the blow of the staff with his blade, pushing Tsukasa back and lunged forward, attempting to slash at him.

Tsukasa ducked quickly and gave an upward thrust of his staff towards Kite's chin, swinging his leg to bring the Twin Blade player off balance.

A jolt of pain coursed through Kite's body as his back collided with the ground roughly, the bladed weapons escaping his grip and sliding away from his reach. He clenched his teeth, breathing harshly as the end of Tsukasa's staff dug into his chest.

"You're pathetic," Tsukasa murmured, allowing his staff to press harder, "I'm wondering whether I should kill you now or not…"

The softly whispered words cause Kite to shiver again, the silent craving of desire for this Wavemaster burning as the hottest of flames. His body itched for even the softest brush from Tsukasa's fingertips. All of his anger dissolved into nothing but yearning, his breathing ragged.

_Why am I reacting like this…? What is it that I want? No, who is it..?_

A sharp pain from Kite's chest pulled him from his thoughts as Tsukasa applied more pressure on his staff, looking bored and angered.

"You wouldn't understand of everything I've been through Kite. Realizing you were stuck in a world where you don't remember anything, not even your own real name when you're all alone," Tsukasa replied coldly, resisting the urge to plunge the staff through Kite's chest.

"You know no one who can help you, and you can feeling nothing but anger and pain when you mean nothing to anyone, being used by the people you thought you can trust. I was only a tool, a puppet for the game itself when I was brought here, that was the only reason!

The people I sent to a coma only wanted a reward if they send me to the Crimson Knights, they think of me as a criminal for seeing a mysterious cat player. They were either doing it for ransom, or they were too much of a bother to me when I wanted to be by myself. They pestered me and ignored my warning when I simply wanted-"

--x—x—x—

"Kite! Were you even listening?"

Kite blinked, seeing a fuming Mistral with cheeks puffed angrily after explaining the whole event for nothing.

"Sorry Mistral, but-"

"No buts! You have to let your mind relax and forget about Elk for at least a second! Its not like he's dying or anything! I know you really do care for him, but if you keep yourself worked up like this, you'll never find him!" Mistral scolded, worry clouding her face, "I'm more worried about you now, this isn't healthy for you."

Kite opened his mouth to protest, but shut them and sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. At one point, she's right, he's physically and mentally drained from stress and the lack of sleep for a couple of days, its difficult to keep his eyes open.

_But I wasn't thinking about Elk at the moment.._

"You're right Mistral, I'm sorry," Kite apologized.

"Then tomorrow we'll relax at the event where you can forget all your troubles for a moment. But we can't wear these clothes once we get there."

Kite frowned, "Why not?"

"It's a festival! There'll be game booths, fireworks and stuff! No weapons or armor are allowed!"

"But I don't have a kimono.." Kite sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "I usually collect armor and other items that would be of use."

"That's okay! I'll give you one of my rare ones I collected, but you'll have to give it back in good condition, go it? I've got the perfect one for you, it'll make you eyes stand out!"

"I don't think I want to stand out, it's just a festival. How can I relax if I'll be crowded by so many people when you want me to dress like a king?"

_If I stand out, Elk would've tried to hide away from me and Tsukasa would be there along with him to make sure I wouldn't get close to him._ Kite frowned.

"Oh, you're right about that," Mistral pouted, "Fine, I have another one that won't stand out as much, but it'll look great on you."

"So Mistral, when you said I'll be one of the main people, along with the previous Legendary Hackers who'll be in the festival, does that mean we'll also be considered important?"

Mistral nodded, "Right, the representatives of CC Corp. might make a speech and bring all of us in front of everyone… wait. Kite, you promised!"

"I'll relax for a while before CC Corp. makes the speech Mistral," Kite assured, firm eyes staring at disbelieved ones, "This might be my only chance to try and talk to him, I need all the chances I can get, please understand that."

The energetic Wavemaster sighed, nodding, "I guess, but don't push yourself too hear Kite, at least promise me that."

"I will, it's just really important that I need to talk to-"

Words were caught in his throat as a series of golden rings appeared beside the Chaos Gate, revealing two Wavemasters, the smaller one holding onto the taller for support and happily speaking of a humorous topic, which the other one wrapped his arm around his shoulder, chuckling.

"I'm serious! Then it was my turn to play the piano, but I was so nervous playing the whole piece in front of everyone in the auditorium, I-"

Tsukasa pulled Elk to a stop, humorous eyes flaring in anger when meeting shocked cerulean. The gentle hold on Elk's shoulder tightened possessively when blue orbs hardened with jealousy at Tsukasa, another pair of surprised magenta staring both in alarm.

Elk looked up, confused of Tsukasa's sudden action and following where his gaze had landed, "What's wrong? Did you forget some-"

His face instantly paled, eyes widening in fear as memories roared back in the front of his mind at seeing Kite. Ghostly fingers began to caress his body from memory, his neck began to stung from the Twin Blade's claim on him.

His mind screamed at him to turn and run, never to look back of what he saw, but he remained still, eyes glossing with tears that threatened to spill.

"Elk!" Mistral called, stunned by the instant change of fear from Elk. _What's happened to him?!_

Turning his gaze from Tsukasa to the smaller boy, Kite's eyes softened as guilt washed over him, jumping off from the cannon and taking a step forward.

"Elk…"

Trembling, Elk took a step back in response, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, muffling the sounds around him.

_No, not now! I can't!_

A painful squeeze ached Kite's heart as he took another step, breaking from seeing Elk retreating.

"Please Elk, let me explain…"

The terrified Wavemaster shook his head, tears overflowing when lust-filled words echoed inside his mind over and over.

Kite gritted his teeth to prevent from his own tears falling, stretching out his hand towards him, continuing his walk, "I'm sorry… I didn't…"

Scowling, Tsukasa moved in front of Elk to hide him from Kite's sight, a menacing look in his eyes, "I warned you Kite, don't take another step unless you'd like to die this second."

Cerulean eyes narrowed, "And I told you to stay away from this, this is only about me and Elk!"

"Elk, its okay, I'm right here for you," Mistral whispered, placing her hands on Elk's shoulders to calm him down, biting her lip as Elk made no inclination to relax.

"If something happened to Elk, it is my concern! You've done enough damage by just giving him those memories!" Tsukasa shouted, his nails biting deep into the flesh of his palm to keep him from placing his hands into Kite's neck.

"Tsukasa!" Mistral cried out, her own tear spilling from her eyes as she shook Elk with more force, trying to free him from his imprisoned mind, his eyes wide with pupils dilating dangerously as tears continue to flow over his cheeks, "I can't wake him!"

Tsukasa quickly turned away from Kite and went towards Elk, gathering the trembling boy into his arms and nuzzled him gently, whispering soothing words into his ear as his eyes glared at Kite angrily.

Kite felt a strong kick in his stomach. He caused Elk to be like this, shaking and terrified in his gaze instead of smiling. None of this would've happened if he hadn't let his anger get the best of him. If it hadn't happened, he and Elk would've been on better terms, they might've gone together to the annual event and he wouldn't be with Tsukasa…

"I'll let this slip for now, but if I see your face again, or even lay a hand on him," Tsukasa whispered fiercely, "I'll leave you to decide."

The small form in Tsukasa's embrace had relaxed as his eyes closed, his breathing calm and slow, signaling he fell into a deep sleep after hearing Tsukasa's voice and feeling strong, comforting arms embracing him protectively. The familiar smell of lavender soothed his senses, telling him it was Tsukasa rubbing his cheek with his, cradling him gently.

Tsukasa turned his head to meet Mistral's gaze, giving a smile of apology, "Thank you. I'm sorry you had to witness this, Elk will be okay under my care, you can trust me on that."

Mistral nodded, sniffling as she rubbed her tears away with the end of her sleeve, "I-I know you will, but… Kite, Elk, what..?"

_What can I do? What happened that made Elk be like this?_

She shifted her gaze towards Kite. _What did Kite want to explain to him? I want to help, but I don't know how! I feel useless by just standing here!_

Tsukasa closed his eyes, "I can't exactly explain what happened since I don't know either, but whatever Kite did…"

He took a short glance at the crushed Twin Blade, "It must've affected Elk so greatly to make him act like this. You'd have to ask Kite for the answers."

Taking a few steps back, golden rings surrounded Tsukasa and Elk as the tall Wavemaster decided to transport themselves to another area, leaving a broken Twin Blade and an aghast Wavemaster.

--x—x—x—

_Pale hands trembled furiously as it dropped the control, pulling away the headset he wore while tears escaped from Prussian blue eyes, burying his face into his hands as silent sobs echoed in the dark room._

_The computer screen displayed nothing but static, the young man removing his hands away, shoulders shaking as a lone tear fell and hit on the keys._

"_I'm sorry Elk.. I'm sorry…"_

**A**.: What was I thinking on writing long chapters?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own .Hack, just the plot.

**A/N**: I know, I failed again. To those who emailed me regarding the lemon scene, please leave in your review or a PM your email address again so I would be able to keep track and send them ASAP; I've lost them, forgive me! Though the deleted scene will be raw; not edited, not alternated, it's the pure original thing, as it was my first lemon written and I doubt I'll make it better.

Last thing is, there's an important A/N for everyone to read at the end of this chapter, I insist you DO read it, as it concerns of this whole fanfic.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

Heart to Get: **Chapter 6**

/**talk**/ - conscience

Subject: Invitation

Sender: CC Corp.

**Player Kite, we are pleased to invite you to the fifth annual event of the restoration of The World, along with your allies who had brought peace back into the program. We strongly recommend you would participate in this event as you and others are the main guests. We will personally present you a reward for your great accomplishment for what you have done to save millions of other players as yourself around the globe. As you might've read from the BBS Board, you are not to wear any equip-**

_The raven haired boy tore his eyes away from the screen, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment before closing the message, ignoring the other email which came from Yasuhiko and Mistral. The recent encounter with Tsukasa was still fresh in his mind from last night when he immediately logged off from the server, leaving a confused Mistral by herself before she even had the chance to ask what had happened between the both of them. His form wracked in large sobs and pain squeezed his heart as he cried himself to an uneventful sleep, his pillow stained with tears to serve as memory._

_After waking up early in the morning, the heart wrenching pain resulting him limp strands of hair, pale skin, swollen pink eyes itching with exhaustion and weariness. Thankfully, none of his parents have suspected his current condition, as they went to work early and return home late in the night._

"_It was all my fault." He whispered, pushing back the tears which began to form again._

_Elk would most likely receive the invitation as Lios knew the young Wavemaster had helped him into saving The World with carrying the vaccine. Everyone whom Kite knew, Lios would send them an invitation, even Helba might be allowed to come, despite the wanted posts in the BBS Board._

_**But would he come? Knowing I would be there?**__ He pondered, rubbing his swollen eyes._

_The hopes of Elk and his friendship seemed impossible now, seeing how Elk instantly broke down by taking a glance at him. The look of fear evident on the Wavemaster's face as the Twin Blade yeaned to reach for him, to hold him close and apologize for everything he had done and wanting to hear his response. But Tsukasa prevented him to do so, stepping between them and giving a harsh glare as Mistral went towards to Elk. So close to reach for the gentle Wavemaster, yet the only thing preventing his way was the silver haired player._

_**Even if Elk wanted to go to the festival, Tsukasa would be there with him to make sure I wouldn't get the chance to see him./ The boy thought, his nails digging into his palm angrily. /Tsukasa and the others who came to The World before us saved the game first, and he'll most likely go wherever Elk goes. Though since he's one of the main guests tonight, there can be a slight chance I can talk to Elk for a short time if they distract him somehow…**_

_Of course the high and supreme Wavemaster who acted as Elk's knight in shining armor, protecting him at any cost and determined to kill him at any chance. The Twin Blade was surprised of the Wavemaster's exceedingly strong strength as their role doesn't exactly rely on physical strength, against the fact his form is slightly smaller. Those fierce lavender eyes and snow white sking, the husky low voice which sent shivers running up and down his spine whenever their eyes met…_

_**W-why am I thinking about him like that!?**__ He mentally yelled, shaking his head furiously as his cheeks began to burn._

_**It's been going on like this since I first met him in person in that forbidden field, and this strange feeling has been holding me back…**__ The young hero sighed as he placed his hand under his chin, confused until an absurd thought came to mind._

_**Am I starting to feel something for him? It can't be, I've loved Elk for as long as I can remember, and I've only met this other guy for a couple of days!/ He thought, drawing in a deep breath to calm himself. If he continues to move around too much, his parents might wake and scold him for logging into the computer too early before they can get ready for work. These strange, yet familiar reactions startled him, but they were also as welcoming since it wasn't uncomfortable..**_

_/__**How about the time you had first met with him in the restricted server where Helba informed? You would've easily defeated him when he had you on the ground, yet you allow yourself to surrender into his gaze, why so?**__/_

_**Because…**_

_The cerulean eyes boy couldn't think of a reasonable response against the voice in his head, drawing out a long breath. Astonishing it was when he could not be fully angry at the spell casting player when the calming aura around him slightly eased his rage. But it was true, he could've launched a surprise attack at Tsukasa any time, taking the upper hand since Wavemasters heavily rely on magic than physical attacks, but something held him back…_

_**I didn't want to hurt him, I followed what it wanted me to do…**__ The boy thought quietly, the horrid truth surfacing when his breath was caught in the middle of his throat. He felt as if the room was closing in around him, he couldn't breathe in enough oxygen to keep his mind at focus._

_/__**What did you follow?**__/_

_Kite's right hand went upwards towards to his chest, halting at the upper left side. His eyes went half lidded as his fingers curled around the soft fabric of his loose shirt, the pain in his heart momentarily forgotten. He became breathless as the image of those deep lavender pools appeared before his eyes, stimulating the heart to pound quickly than normal._

_**My heart.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"… and that's what happened," Elk murmured softly, gripping onto his skirt tightly as the tall grass brushed against his pant clad legs.

"You can leave if you like Mistral, I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to become my friend anymore, you wanted to know the truth since you saw what happened… You didn't want to be left alone in the dark," The small Wavemaster bowed his head down to hide the oncoming tears welling up, biting his lower lip to keep from letting out a sob.

The magenta eyed Wavemaster looked at Elk with slightly wide eyes, her mouth parted in a small circle. Both Wavemasters plan to meet in a wood server when Mistral wanted to ask Elk about the previous event happening the night before, seeing both of her good friends in distress. She was utterly confused on who needed to be comforted. Deciding Elk would be more lenient to ask and explain, she emailed the small Wavemaster a while after she thought he had calmed down by Tsukasa's soothing words.

But this, she hadn't expected this kind of answer to ever leave from Elk's lips, the mere words that seemed impossible for Kite to ever act as horrible as that, the terrifying experience which her dearest friend must've went through.

"I wasn't the same after that happened… but then, I met Tsukasa and he helped me to overcome the pain and realize there's a lot more than to hold on to the traumatizing events that occurred in your life."

Elk had to smile faintly of Tsukasa's consoling words replaying in his mind, the brave Wavemaster pulling him into an unexpected warm embrace one day. Whatever close physical contact both Wavemasters share together, the shy player would instantly flush to the shade of magenta or even a darker shade after feeling the secure warmth from Tsukasa melding with his.

Then those soft pale fingers would slowly and gently run through the tendrils of his silver blue hair, reasoning him with truthful and inspiring words as if he too, had went through the same experience with him. The continuous rhythm of Tsukasa slowly stroking his hair would sometimes lull the red eyed Wavemaster to a soothing dream, freeing him away of any horrendous troubles and memories.

"Elk…"

"I guess you weren't really expecting this answer, right Mistral?" Elk asked, chuckling half heartedly. All of this might've been laughable for her. Everyone had their faith and trust on Kite, they'll never think he'll do something like this.

_No one will…_

"You have the choice to believe me or not, I won't hold anything against you…"

"Oh Elk!" The female Wavemaster hugged the blue haired player tightly, tears pouring down her cheeks as she dug her head into his chest.

Elk glanced down at Mistral in shock, tears escaping and spilling over his marked cheeks as he slowly returned her embrace. A soft whimper emitted from the Wavemaster as he hugged the woman tightly, in search of great need and comfort.

"I believe you! I believe you Elk! You would never lie to me or anyone, you're always a good person! B-but, how can he do this to you!? Y-you've never deserved that!"

"But I did do something wrong Mistral…"

Sniffling, Mistral looked up to see crimson eyes reflecting anguish as shaky sighs escaped from him.

"I… I broke his heart Mistral, because didn't feel the same for him. H-he waited a long time for me and I crushed it! I would've been mad at myself too…"

"But Elk, you wouldn't go as extreme to commit rape, would you?"

Elk shook his head, "No! Of course I wouldn't! I might be angry, but I won't force anyone to change their words, it would be wrong."

"Then don't you see? He has no right to do such a thing to you at all, he has to accept and respect your answer, whether he likes it or not. Why didn't you call me or ask Mia for help?"

"I couldn't Mistral, once you're in a field, you can't call anyone. It was just me and him, I tried to stop it, but he's much stronger than I am, there's no way for me to win through it."

"Well, why did you go there by yourself?"

"He only wanted me to come, he said there was something important he wanted to tell me, so I thought it might've been something he only wants me to know and not everyone else. He usually emails me if I wanted to join him on a journey, but I hadn't thought it would be him confessing his feelings to me… It just proves I'm weak, I wasn't strong in the first place…"

"You're not weak," Mistral said firmly, placing her small hands on both sides of Elk's face to make him meet her gaze, "You were never weak Elk, you were always strong deep inside your heart. If you were weak, you wouldn't have the courage or strength to sacrifice your life to save Kite from that time when all of us were being Data Drained to save this game. You wouldn't have been strong enough to be in the high level you're in now. You may not notice it, but you believed in yourself and your heart you can do this, to accomplish many great things."

The young Wavemaster looked at Mistral with wide shocked eyes, "Mistral…"

She gently smiled, wiping the remaining tears away with her thumbs, "I'd say you've become much stronger than before, because of Tsukasa's help isn't it? He helped you after what happened and he became your strength, protecting and helping you to move on."

Mistral hugged the Wavemaster again, "I know it must've been the most horrifying experience, which is why I am now asking you to _let it go_."

"Let go?"

"Silly, even the strongest has their own moment to release their fear and sadness, I'll be here for you as well as Tsukasa and everyone else. You'll never go through that again Elk, but please let it all go, I now you're still hanging on to that memory and you wanted to release all of your fear and pain. It hurts you more when you keep it inside your heart too long."

With the words said, Elk clutched onto Mistral and sobbed, the gates of his heart bursting open with overflowing emotion like a roaring river. Tears of fright and suffering sparkled from Elk's tightly shut eyes as it matted his and Mistral's clothing. His body wracked violently as he gasped each breath for air, releasing the concealed feelings he kept to himself which held him down, keeping his traumatizing experience as fresh as the day it happened.

All in the meanwhile, Mistral rubbed Elk's back slowly to ease him, oncoming tears appearing at the corner of her eyes again.

"It's okay Elk, I'm right here…"

* * *

"What!? Kite!? THE Kite!?"

A couple of players glanced at Mimiru and Tsukasa with a startled look, hearing the loud outburst which Mimiru had made. Tsukasa glared at them angrily, which caused the group to immediately turn their heads and walk away quickly. Both friends sat on the steps of Mac Anu, one of the two with his arms crossed and a furious look on his face while the other wore an expression of surprise.

"I don't know, but he's the one whose been hurting Elk a long time ago and he got the guts to try to apologize to Elk for what he did to him," Tsukasa growled, "I won't let him come near to Elk even if we're ten feet away."

After meeting with Kite a night ago with the sleeping player in his arms, Tsukasa transported them back into Aura's field, casting a worried glance at Elk when he nuzzled the boy's cheek gently. The sudden action caused Elk to awaken from his slumber, meeting concerned amethyst eyes with his red ones. Seeing how there wasn't any sign of fear in those ruby orbs, Tsukasa hugged the Wavemaster tightly, thankful to see his friend still remaining as the gentle Wavemaster. But his sudden anger towards the Twin Blade had spread more dangerously than before.

"Hold on a minute, this Kite you're talking about is the one you met in the forbidden area right?" Mimiru asked.

"Yeah."

"And he's the one who wanted you to mind your own business than his and Elk's?"

"Yes."

"The one you threatened to kill? He has bluish hair and red clothing?"

"Do I have to repeat myself again?"

"Tsukasa…" Mimiru breathed in deeply before scolding the boy with a louder voice, "Do you have _**any**_ idea who you're dealing with?!"

"No. Why should I care?"

The Heavy Blade punched Tsukasa's arm roughly, "You idiot! Kite's not some ordinary player you can just threaten!"

Tsukasa rubbed his bruised arm, frowning, "What's special about him? He doesn't seem to knw how to fight well since I can almost kill him in that forbidden area."

"Kite's the one who restored back The World after we all had been out of touch with this game! He's known as the Legendary Hacker, and he destroyed many dangerous viruses and killing off Morganna's minions! He's got connection with Aura since he contains the Twilight Bracelet and he's saved millions of players by getting them out from their coma when defeating Morganna herself!"

"… are you done yet? I'm tired of this little history lecture."

"What do you mean am I done?! This is serious Tsukasa, he's powerful enough to take you on and it'll be a fight to the death! You can't just act all high and might in this place anymore you know!"

"I'm not acting high and might, but Kite sounds like a joke compared to me. So what if he has some damn bracelet which he can use to talk to Aura and beat some viruses? You're forgetting I still contain some of Morganna's power to control The World. I could just send him to a coma already if I wanted to, the only reason why I'm not doing it is because I don't think Elk would want me to do that," Tsukasa sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mimiru blinked, "Oh yeah, I sorta forgot about that… But still, if the two of you fight longer, it will be mass chaos. The both of you contain huge amounts of power, even though yours have more of an advantage, you have to be careful."

"Whatever, he can't even attack me if he tried because I won't hold back. I know he did something unforgivable, and he won't get away with it like the bastard he already is."

"Insensible jerk, you'll give anyone a trip to the seven stages of Hell if they hurt your precious Elk, would you?" Mimiru half groaned, shaking her head.

"What's it to you? You won't understand Mimiru, I have to protect him, and I don't want to see him hurt because he's not the type of person who hurts people. He's gentle, always easy to talk to, there's no way anyone could hate him," Tsukasa murmured.

"Yeah yeah loverboy, he is nice, though it wouldn't hurt if he can open up a little more," Mimiru chuckled, moving away quickly as Tsukasa's attacking foot almost came in contact with her side.

"Don't call me that," Tsukasa seethed, retreating back his leg.

"Then quit being such a sourpuss, you gotta be in a good mood since today's a special day."

"You mean the festival? I don't know if I'm going, I don't usually like parties with strangers and people I don't know," Tsukasa grunted, resting his back to the wall.

"Oh come on! Why not, there's going to be games, dancing, music, it sounds really fun! Besides, you have to go since you're one of the main people in the event!"

"… I don't have a kimono." Tsukasa lied.

"They're selling them in Carmina Gadelica."

"I don't have any money."

"I can lend you some."

"There's going to be a long boring speech."

"At the end of the fun stuff!"

"I don't know how to dance."

"That's fine, you don't have to, but I could teach you."

"I'm going to attract attention since I'm one of the main people. I hate big crowds."

"BlackRose and I will help to keep you out of sight."

Tsukasa glared at Mimiru, who gave a grin back as she hummed innocently. Sighing, Tsukasa closed his eyes, using his final protest to get himself out of the sticky situation.

"Kite will be there."

"He's going to be buggered by people more than you, so he's not going to ruin your day."

"I'm not going."

Mimiru groaned, tapping her fingers on the hard stone step, "You stubborn brat, you like things your way don't you?"

"Nothing interesting is going to happen, Bear and the others are either working or doing something important, it'll be pretty embarrassing if we go there to represent ourselves as one of the people to restore The World years ago."

Mimiru stood up, placing her hands on her hips haughtily as she looked down at Tsukasa with a determined face.

"You're coming with me to that festival tonight and you're going to have fun."

"Feh, there's nothing you can do to make me go to the stupid event."

"Oh really?"

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow, "Wanna bet?"

"Elk's coming to the festival with me."

"…"

"He likes to go to festivals, so I emailed him to join me to the festival tonight," Mimiru grinned, seeing the expression which Tsukasa was having a difficulty to hide.

_Wait a minute…_

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

Tsukasa sighed again and stood up from his seating position, walking past the brown haired woman, "The both of you haven't had a full conversation yet, less even knowing each other that much. Also, he didn't give you his member address as you didn't either."

_Damn!_ Mimiru swore, catching up to the Wavemaster.

"But you're right about one thing, Elk does like these kinds of events, so he'll probably go I guess," Tsukasa admitted as he caught the scent of fresh water, walking across the wooden bridge.

"So does that mean you're going?" Mimiru asked hopefully with her hands clasped together.

"Maybe, if he has time to go there."

The female player chuckled, crossing her arms, "You see? Love always prevails, it's a match."

"We're not lovers," Tsukasa stated stiffly.

"Opposites attract right? Elk's the complete opposite of you, and you're both stuck together for a long time like magnets! There can be no doubt he'll feel the same for you, only if you have faith and hope it will come true."

_Hoping will make me feel worse if he doesn't feel the same._ Tsukasa thought hollowly.

"But I guess there's no need to hope anymore, the two of you are already lovebirds."

It didn't take long for Tsukasa to reach for Mimiru's neck when he had her cornered at the edge of the water.

"If Elk's not going to the festival, I might as well not go either," Tsukasa muttered, releasing his friend's neck and turning away from her.

"Not unless if you ask him! Then he'll definitely go with you."

"I can't let Kite see him again or he'll turn scared like last night. It's best if we don't go there tonight."

"Does the word 'friend' mean anything to you? Listen, I'll keep Kite busy so you and Elk would have your fun in the festival and you won't have to see him all night."

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at the woman, "You don't exactly keep your promises. You let things distract your motive."

"It won't happen this time!"

The Wavemaster let out an irritated sigh, "Sometimes I wonder how I can have so much faith in you."

* * *

"Kite, I'm going to kill you!"

The Twin Blade winced as he received a hard punch from the impatient Heavy Blade, letting out a low breath after absorbing the pain. BlackRose's voice carried out everywhere in the cherry blossom field, the sound of trees rustling together suddenly still and quiet. No one except both players are present in the field, the Heavy Blade destroying the pleasant peace.

"Done now?" He asked, massaging his arm.

"Not even half of it bucko, but you're not lucky I'm not in my bad mood today or else you would've been mince meat!" BlackRose scolded, popping her knuckles.

"Sorry BlackRose, but I wasn't exactly having a good time myself. You see, I was-"

"-trying to find Elk and won't stop until you found him," BlackRose waved her hand, "I know, I know."

Kite looked at her, confused, "How?"

"How else? You've been asking me constantly if I'd seen him, and I've asked everyone where you've been. Mistral told me most of what's going on."

The Legendary Hacker froze. _Did she tell her about last night?_

"You have nothing else to worry Kite, you're going to meet him in the festival anyway. You just left me alone to beat those monsters when you promised you'll join me!"

"I'm sorry BlackRose, but you don't understand why I needed to find him quick. I don't know if I might be able to see or even talk to him there."

"Why not? All of us are gonna be there together, what's stopping you?"

Kite scowled, tightening his hand into a fist and whispered fiercely, "Not what, _who_."

BlackRose frowned at him quizzically, "And who would want to stop you?"

"Tsukasa."

"Tsukasa? Why would he do that? This doesn't make any sense."

"It's hard to explain BlackRose, he doesn't know what he's doing since Elk hadn't explained to him about it and I don't intend on having him find out about it. He death threatened me if I get close to Elk again, but it's none of his business to step into it on the first place!"

"Hold up a minute! He _**threatened**_ you?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Kite asked, glaring at BlackRose who shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just that… he was pretty cool to hang with, and it's rare for him to make those kinds of threats since he's not like that for years. He's pretty calm and collected when he was with my friend and Elk, it's not like him."

"You were with him and Elk?"

"Only because YOU weren't there, I was looking for you and then I saw Elk by himself. We started talking and he said he was going on a journey with Tsukasa and I asked him if I can join. So we went to the root town where Tsukasa and his friend were, waiting for us until his friend and I fought and they went off."

"Why didn't you email me Elk was there with you?"

"Because you never answered _my_ emails! I must've emailed you over twenty times before I became really pissed off, so if you're ignoring me, I'm ignoring you back!" BlackRose yelled, anger seeping into her voice again.

"I told you, it's important since I have to explain something to him! You would've ignored my emails too if you were in my place!" Kite yelled back.

"What's so important about it!?"

"You won't understand!"

"Try me!"

"I_** love**_ him BlackRose!"

The Heavy Blade took a step back from the sudden outburst, eyes wide, "Loved… him?"

Kite's anger reached its peak as he suddenly lost control of his voice, angry tears forming on the corner of his eyes as his heart once again.

"You want to know what else, since you're so desperate to know? I raped him! He doesn't feel the same for me and I never felt so angry in my whole life, that I did the impossible! Do you see why I need to find him? I didn't have control over myself that time, because I finally lost it! I haven't realized what I've done until I woke up the next day!"

Tears spilled over as Kite fell on his knees, his gloved hands clutching his head as uneventful images appeared the front of his mind, "I broke him BlackRose, and I can't fix it back because of what my anger has done to him! I've done the worst thing to one of my greatest friends who hasn't done anything wrong and he couldn't be his usual self anymore when he sees me! Tsukasa then comes along and acted like some guardian to Elk, making sure I won't see him again!"

"Kite-"

"It was my entire fault! If I hadn't asked him to see me at Holy Ground, none of this would've happened! We'd still be friends, even though it'll hurt me that there's no way we can be more than that, I would rather see him happy when he's around me!"

"Kite, its no-"

"Then Tsukasa wouldn't be there! He wouldn't be intruding into our friendship and wouldn't make things worse than before! I should've buried my feelings when I still had-"

"Kite!"

A pair of firm hands placed themselves on the Twin Blade's shoulders, shaking him furiously out of his stupor. Wide cerulean met angry crimson, BlackRose whispering to him fiercely.

"It's **not** your fault! It wasn't your fault from the start, you wanted to tell him of your feelings because you couldn't hold it back any longer, and I understand that! It was your anger that did this, not you! Don't blame yourself for any part of it!"

The Legendary Hacker looked away, "But-"

"No fucking buts!" BlackRose practically screamed, forcing him to look back at her, "You regret it don't you?"

"Yes." Kite whispered, biting his lip.

"Then it's not your fault, the Kite I know would never do something like that, he would always accept the truth and allow it to settle," BlackRose replied firmly, "I'll always be there to help you out Kite. If Tsukasa's the only person stopping you from seeing Elk, then I'll try to distract him long enough so you can explain everything to Elk."

* * *

The lone Wavemaster sighed, glancing at his saddened reflection from the water at the edge of the gray stone floor. He ran his finger across the cool water to distort his reflection, causing ripples to form and spread outward as each ring became larger than the last. After having their heated conversation, Mimiru decided to go to Carmina Gadelica to buy her kimono for the festival. In the meanwhile, Tsukasa decided to stay at the root town, waiting for Elk to appear after emailing him of his current location.

_I just hope Mistral doesn't give me one the stands out, I should've warned her about that._ Tsukasa grumbled, remembering the excited tone in the woman's voice.

_**Trust me on this Tsukasa! Elk will then beg you to dance with him at the event!**_

_Did she figure out my feelings for him?_ Tsukasa pondered, cheeks burning.

_After spending a lot of time with him, I guess it would be obvious for her to find out. Why do women find these things out quickly? It gets annoying._

"Hey!"

The lavender eyed boy looked up, seeing Elk with a gentle smile who gazed back at him.

"I've got to quit spacing off," Tsukasa muttered when he grasped Elk's helping hand to pull himself up.

The small Wavemaster giggled, "You know what they say, bad habits die hard. So what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I wanted to show you something."

"Again? You took me to so many surprising places lately, it's not as surprising anymore," the young boy teased.

Tsukasa nudged the boy playfully, a small smile on his face as his dampened mood lifted, "It's not my fault I'm no good with surprises."

Elk stuck out his tongue at him, "You need to be more optimistic!"

"I'll try." _I'll try for you Elk, just to never see you sad again…_

"I guess that answer will do," Elk smiled, shyly intertwining his fingers with Tsukasa's, "I was only kidding about the surprise part, but you need to smile more often!"

"Suddenly I have orders from you? Smiling can be hard you know," Tsukasa chuckled.

"No it's not!"

"The muscles in your lips tighten and stretch when you smile, and they lift, so it is," Tsukasa countered, tapping a corner of his own lips to emphasize his words.

"It wouldn't if I can do this," Elk bit back.

The tall Wavemaster froze as Elk's hands went on both sides of his cheeks, using his thumbs to lift the corner of his lips upwards to form a smile. Blood rushed to his cheeks when Tsukasa processed Elk was standing on the tips of his toes to meet with his height, his face fairly close to his. The boy's single touch sent his skin aflame, the familiar feeling of his heart pounding against his ribcage.

_I won't be able to hold myself back if he keeps at this…_

"See? Even though you're taller than me, I can do the smiling for you this way so it wouldn't be hard work," Elk beamed, until feeling the distinct warmth emitting from Tsukasa's cheeks.

"Tsukasa, are you sick?"

Blushing harder, Tsukasa placed his own hands atop of Elk's and pulled them away, shaking his head.

"Must be the cool air coming from the water that must've made my cheeks warm," Tsukasa lied.

"Ah, then let's go!"

* * *

"You've already shown me this field Tsukasa," Elk replied, looking back at the Wavemaster.

"I know," Tsukasa answered, eyes lowering when he reached to the foot of the bed, "Remember how I fully trusted you that I would show you this place?"

Elk smiled and nodded at the memory, "Of course, it was one of the very first days we became friends."

"In every place, they hold memories, and this one holds some," Tsukasa confessed, smoothing out the wrinkles from the bed sheets somewhat nervously, "Some were good, some bad. You've told me almost all of your memories because you trusted me. In return, I'll tell you mine Elk."

Elk went beside him, who took his hand and held it firmly as he took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment before looking up to the clear blue sky. Loud screams echoed within his mind as the sound of ripping cloth came along with it, a bright golden light bursting forth when he felt no emotion at the past. After mustering enough courage, he looked to meet crimson eyes.

"I was tortured in this field by Morganna."

"Tortured…?"

Tsukasa looked back at the white linen bed, nodding silently, "This is the last thing I left out, I didn't want you to think I'm not a person to be friends with."

"You know I'm not like that Tsukasa," Elk murmured, rubbing Tsukasa's hand lightly.

"Right now I do. You're not like everyone else in this game, not even in the real world. I was only a pawn for Morganna at the time, forcing me to obey her and convincing me to believe everything she says. When I was with Subaru, I wanted to introduce her to Aura. She was hesitant, but came along, but we didn't see her; Aura wasn't awake at the time. Then something happened that made Subaru leave me and I was alone."

The lavender eyes player bit his lip, "I disobeyed Morganna's orders not to let anyone come here. She said there wasn't any use of me anymore, and she tried to delete me. I was the only player to feel anything in this game, and I've never felt such pain… I can feel myself splitting apart, in pieces, and after she was done with me, I felt nothing. I was alive, but empty."

"You don't have to tell me if it's too painful for you to remember Tsukasa…"

"I want to," Tsukasa insisted, turning to face the Wavemaster and placing his other hand on top of Elk's, "This was Aura's field, I met her in this very place and she became my first friend in the game. She was the only person I trusted before I began to trust Mimiru and the others. We had some sort of link together, she can feel what I felt."

"I remember, you looked concerned when we went to this field, as if something was going to happen if we came here," Elk recollected.

"I was worried it might happen again, being tortured for bringing someone into this place when I wasn't supposed to. I guess it shows how brave I am, not to mention a bad example of showing I still hold on to the past."

"You're not," Elk assured, pink across his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Tsukasa in a friendly embrace, "You've taught me to be strong myself. Thank you for telling me…"

"Elk…"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking… Maybe we can go together to the festival coming up later tonight. Mimiru said there'll be games and such, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," Tsukasa offered, an oncoming blush stirring in his cheeks.

The red eyed Wavemaster looked up at Tsukasa, heart beating rapidly at the silent question.

"O-okay," Elk flushed shlyly, nodding as he pulled away, "I would love to go, but what about Kite? He'll be there for sure, being the hero and everything… I'm not ready to face him yet if he tries to find me."

"Don't worry about that."

Pale pink lips parted in silent awe as Tsukasa placed his gloved hands on Elk's cheeks, displaying another charming smile. The gentle Wavemaster's face turned red again, the sudden turmoil inside him burning throughout his being.

_This feeling again…_

"He won't do anything to you as long as I'm around. Mimiru's helping away to keep him away from us when we head there later tonight. As long as I'm with you, I'll protect you."

* * *

A sharp crack echoed across the mountains until it faded into the misty clouds, leaving with a staggering Twin Blade clutching at his throbbing cheek with a furious female Wavemaster with her hand raised.

"I can't believe you Kite! How could you do something like this to him?!"

"You knew?" Kite gasped, wincing at the stinging sensation. The sudden action completely surprised him when he recently appeared in Dun Lorieag and saw Mistral marching towards him, and slapped him with surprising strength.

"Everything!" Mistral heaved, angry tears forming, "Do you know how hard it was for him to explain everything to me?"

"Don't tell me as if I don't know Mistral! Why else do you think I was trying to find him?"

Mistral shook her head sadly, rubbing away he tears when she sniffled loudly, "I know, that's why I decided to at least try to bring the two of you together to settle this once and for all. I can't stand seeing the both of you so sad and worried when you two used to be such great friends!"

"W-what?"

"I know you're not like that Kite, but you still deserved that for not controlling your temper at that time, or none of this would've happened!"

"Mistral, I would do anything to take it back, I really need your help to see him…"

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I could've helped you a long time ago since I would understand."

Kite looked away shamefully, "I thought you would leave me after telling you the truth."

Mistral gave out a choked giggle as she went to the Legendary Hacker, "What Is it with you men making so many assumptions of us not accepting the truth?" She gently ran her fingers over the swollen area of Kite's cheek, "Sorry for hitting you a bit hard, but-"

"I still deserved it," Kite finished for her, grimacing as he tried to massage the pain away to a dull ache.

"I may look like a kid in this game Kite, but don't forget I'm a married woman and mother in the real world. I went through similar experiences of heartbreak and such, I know it's difficult. Now the festival's gonna start soon, "Mistral noted after seeing the sunset, "We can get you dressed up for the event, I'll find a way get you to see Elk without Tsukasa noticing."

"Thanks Mistral."

The crimson eyed player grinned, "Don't think I'll let you off the hook that easily just yet Kite! I know you don't want to be the center of attention, but there's this kimono I can resist to put away! It definitely has the bold letters of perfection for you…"

Kite softly smiled as his friend lost herself into the description of the kimono.

_Same old Mistral…_

_

* * *

  
_

"You came!"

Elk nodded shyly as Mimiru hugged both Wavemasters, a happy glint in her eyes.

"I was worried this jerk wouldn't come along with you. You're positive you'll go to the festival? I don't want you ratting out at the last minute!"

"I'm sure, I've never been in an event like this in The World before," Elk admitted, laughing at Tsukasa's stern glare.

"Great! Do you have a kimono?"

"Ah, I forgot we needed to get one!"

Mimiru grinned, "Even better! I bought a spare just in case!"

"How were you so sure he was going to come?" Tsukasa asked suspiciously.

"My dear Tsukasa, even if he did have plans, he would've moved them to another day; you are asking him out."

Twin red faces made the Heavy Blade laugh merrily, pulling Elk towards her, "Come on, let's get ready!"

"Right now?"

"Yup, the sooner the better. Oh no loverboy!" Mimiru halted Tsukasa as he started to follow them, "I'm stealing your boyfriend for a while, you can't go with us right now! You'll have to wait for him in the festival since it's a surprise!"

Elk blushed, stammering at Mimiru's words, "Mimiru, we're not-"

"I know, but I love to tease that guy to death," Mimiru giggled as they transported themselves to another area, a guild home as Mimiru went over to a treasure chest, rummaging through the contents inside.

"What is this place?" Elk questioned, noticing the multiple treasure chests scattered in the large room, along with unusual objects, "Is that a Golden Grunty?"

"Oh, this is A-20's secret guild home, she hasn't been on The World for some time, so I thought we could borrow the room for a while to dress up. Ah, here It is!"

A neatly folded bundle of clothing was placed on Elk's arms as Mimiru gave a smile, proceeding to look for her own kimono.

"Tell me what you think!"

Elk was lost for words as the soft material of the kimono crated a pleasant feel on his hands, which meant it must've cost a fortune considering the quality.

"I can't accept this," Elk spoke, hands trembling.

"Why not? Don't you like it?" Mimiru asked, standing up with her kimono in hand.

"I like it very much, but, it must've cost a lot for you to buy it, I can't take it!"

"Oh don't worry about that," Mimiru smiled, "I'm giving it to you as a gift, and a thank you for bringing Tsukasa back into this game. You've also changed him for the better, that's something I or the others can't do. Besides, it's not a big deal, I needed to waste some gold here."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, thank you," Elk smiled, hugging the clothing.

* * *

"… everything's so dull without him."

Tsukasa the Grunty grunted softly as it nuzzled the Wavemaster's hand, who patted the Grunty's silver mane while letting out a bored sigh. Deciding to pay Elk's Grunty a visit, the lone creature was pleasantly surprised to see his master's friend by himself since he would see the two of them walking beside together.

"Since Mimiru took him away, there's nothing else for me to do. I don't want to go to Mistral just yet since she'll start yapping about the kimono she has for me," Tsukasa muttered, feeding the animal with a Piney Apple.

"Elk!"

The Wavemaster turned to the feminine voice, but froze as he saw a feline player running towards him with a waving hand, her tail swishing.

_Maha…?_

"Elk, where have you been all this time, you haven't been emailing me or anythi-oh, I'm sorry. I mistakened you for someone else," the cat player apologized.

_Is it really Maha? After these years, he came back…_

"Are you all right sir?"

Tsukasa raised his hand to meet with the feline's face, "Is that you Maha…?"

Golden eyes glinted with confusion, taking a step back, "Who're you talking about? The name's Mia."

"No, you have to be Maha!"

He took Mia's gloved hand with his, eyes downcast, "I can't tell it's you, even though you look different. Elk told me he first met you in the dungeon as a small cat player before you became like this. I've waited for so long to see if you're okay…"

"W-wait a minute," Mia protested, gently pulling her hand away, "I don't know what you're talking about, the only people I've met here is Elk and-"

"I know! That's why I still saved what you gave me in case you didn't remember, so you might at least remember something," Tsukasa explained, bringing up a long, dry stem, "Remember? You gave me this, when you wanted to risk your life for me and everyone else a long time ago…"

Mia's eyes widened as she took the frail looking stem, forgotten memories flooding in her mind.

_This… this is…_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Maha!"_

_ The lone cat player turned, giving a small smile as he raised a long stem which he kept close to his heart. The stem began to grow livelier as its end grew back the fuzzy pollen, as fresh as the day Tsukasa plucked it away from the ground and soullessly dropped it on Maha's palm. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound was emitted as he dropped the grown stalk towards Tsukasa._

_ Although Tsukasa heard no sound from Maha, he fully understood as Subaru tried to restrain him from running towards to the feline player. Desperation and fear came to him as he stretched his hand towards Maha, tears flowing._

_ "Maha, no!"_

_ Maha turned away, fully stretching out his arms and legs as he prepared to sacrifice himself to Morganna's creatures. He won't allow them to hurt the Wavemaster or his allies. Without hesitation, the monsters attacked Maha, and a loud painful scream came from the crimson eyed cat player as he felt himself disappearing away._

_ "MAHA!!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Tsukasa…?" Mia whispered, hand trembling when recognition came to mind.

A relieved smile came across Tsukasa's lips, "You remember?"

"But how? How was it I never remembered these memories before? I don't understand, I was with Elk the whole time… I do feel like they're my memories, but it doesn't at the same time!"

A tear fell on the grown green leaf, and another join as Mia gritted her teeth to keep from sobbing.

"Why am I crying? This doesn't make sense! I never met you before, but when I look at you, I fel as if I've known you for a long time…"

"It's okay Maha…"

Mia froze as she felt arms pulling her into a warm embrace, slitted pupils dilating as a familiar scent overwhelmed her.

"It might take time for you to understand when you remember your past, but at least we'll be together again Maha. I'll wait and help you remember them again…"

* * *

"Took you long enough Tsukasa! Isn't Elk with you?"

"He's with a friend of mine to get ready," Tsukasa explained.

"I see… Now Tsukasa, you're going to have to be very careful of the kimono I'm lending to you, its very rare and I think it'll look great on you! I expect it to be brought back in the same condition!"

"Does it stand out?"

"Not as much," Mistral assured, "We're going to have to go to Elf's Haven to get it."

Nodding, Tsukasa followed after her as Mistral bounced happily, though concern lined her features when she thought of the initial plan she and Kite made later tonight.

_BlackRose and I would have to stop him, even if he tries anything. Then again, I understand he doesn't want to see Elk get hurt again from Kite…_

"Withdrawal please," Mistral chirped to the NPC.

"Category?"

"Rare items."

"Subcategory?"

"Clothing, Silver Ryo kimono."

"Please wait a moment," the NPC replied as he went to the back of the booth to retrieve Mistral's item.

"Silver Ryo?" Tsukasa asked warily.

"You'll love it, trust me."

"Request found," the man replied, handing the clothing to Mistral's hands.

"Thank you!" Mistral smiled as she held out the clothing to Tsukasa, "here, I'm sure it'll fit you, you can adjust the size to your liking."

The kimono was a rich emerald color accompanied with a short pale yellow obi to keep the kimono from opening. Tsukasa notice a creature was embroidered on it in a spiral motion, the scales decorated in lustrous silver.

"A dragon," Tsukasa smiled in amusement, "Thanks Mistral."

"You look great!"

"You sure about this Mimiru?" Elk asked nervously, tugging at the end of his sleeve.

"Of course!" Mimiru laughed, "My plans never fail!"

"But, it's not as if Tsukasa and I are…" The small Wavemaster blushed, "… are _dating_ or anything. But thank you for this, I really do like it."

"I'm glad, it's the best I can find out there," Mimiru smiled, "It makes your eyes stand out more. Ready to go?"

* * *

"Nice outfit Kite!"

"Thanks, you look good too," Kite grinned at BlackRose. He wore a deep navy colored kimono, the shoulder area slitted and thickly sewn in a loose fashion to reveal lightly tanned skin; while BlackRose wore a magenta colored kimono decorated with golden petals in a flowing motion.

"Thanks, they did an awesome job changing this whole place," BlackRose commented, looking up at the starry sky. The Aerial Fort was a sight to behold, as many other players were already entering the server, a few taking a moment to look at the scenery in awe. The shops were replaced with game booths and others and they applied with colorful banners intersecting and spreading across to add a livelier feature.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Helba helped with the decorating," Kite smiled.

"So what now?"

"We can look around I guess," Kite offered, "But I'm hoping this plan will work…"

"It will," BlackRose nodded, ruffling his hair, "Let's have fun for a little while and then we'll set our plan into motion."

* * *

"It's time to go," Tsukasa sighed, his heart pounding at the thought of seeing Elk in his kimono.

_Meet us where the Potions Shop used to be located, I'll be keeping a look out until you're there!_

"She better," Tsukasa mumbled, taking his time walking towards the Chaos Gate, "Why do I get the feeling things won't go so well though?"

_Even if I do see Kite, there's a chance bloodshed will occur if Mimiru can't hold me back.._

"But I'm going there for Elk, to have a great time with him, he'll be disappointed if I start something with Kite…"

/_**He won't know if you managed to sneak away and corner him with no one around. Nobody will know except the two of us…**_/

_That's even worse, I'd betray Elk's trust when he asked me not to hurt him. _Tsukasa consoled with his conscience, not bothered to hear its presence again.

/_**You're doing what's best for him aren't you? Don't you want to see him happy when he's around you?**_/

"I do, but it's also his decision, I don't control his life," Tsukasa countered, raising his staff.

/_**So you'll leave the damned Twin Blade unpunished?**_/

_No… What I meant is…_

"Aerial Fort!"

A smirk made its way across his lips as golden rings took him to his destination.

_The battle's just begun._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N**: So I edited some parts of this chapter, a loose edit since I wanted to upload this ASAP. I probably still left a couple of errors and such, but I was never great at grammar and the like.

I have to be completely honest with everyone though, I don't think I'll ever finish this story. This was a little idea _years_ ago when I was a die-hard .Hack fan back in _**junior high**_, and now that I'm in _**college**_ as a music major student… a lot of things have changed. My writing style has completely changed (a friend of mine commented my grammar and many things have gotten worse), and my passion for writing has declined. I haven't read/watched .Hack//SIGN in ages so my memory about it is in tatters, and I feel as if writing this story is more of an _**obligation**_ than just for fun, which it initially was at the beginning.

As I mentioned above, I won't be editing the lemon I wrote (I'm pretty embarrassed about It actually), unless I see a spelling error or something, but it will be _miniscule_ changes. I'll write the lemon once I'm done typing up the seventh chapter of HtG; as for the eighth chapter, I lost the rough draft of it, and I have no idea how it goes.

**As of right now, the status of this fanfic is at a standstill, I'm debating if I should:**

- put this fanfic up for adoption and let someone else finish the rest.

- upload the seventh chapter and leave it in permanent hiatus.

- continue it to the very end, but updates will be **very** slow.

I don't know if I'll continue it, I don't have the urge to continue this story as I used to, but I can try to find that inspiration again; I can't make promises. I'll probably write another .Hack//SIGN fanfic, but only as one- or two-shots, as well as it will be uploaded in a new account. I'm sorry for those who've waited long for this update, I'll start writing the seventh chapter tomorrow. If you have any questions/comments/criticism, just leave a review or PM, it'd be really nice. Until then everyone.

- Bombay-Elk


End file.
